Universes
by White Replica
Summary: Attempts on Otto's life make Maximilian Nero take a risky decision. Would he really place him under the care of that crackpot old fool that he so much respects?
1. Of Owls and Letters

**Hi all! A new story has unfolded on the territory that is known as my brain!**

**Well, yes, the start is quite unclear. But I couldn't think of a reason why Otto had to leave H.I.V.E., so let's pretend that there have been attacks on H.I.V.E., or rather, on Otto, so Nero has to find a way to keep, not only him, but everyone else, safe. Okay? Okay.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. MARK WALDEN OWNS H.I.V.E., AND J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER.  
**

* * *

It had happened again. Someone made a move on the Malpense child's life. It was starting to get scary, the fact that this was starting to become an everyday routine.

Nero drummed his fingers on his table, considering the choices. "_If Otto stayed here at H.I.V.E.,_" Nero thought, his brow crumpled in thought. _"He would surely die soon enough, and the other students would be negatively affected because of all the attacks."_

_"But if he left..... I would have a field day with his friends."_ Nero thought, rolling his eyes at the thought of Otto's crew.

The tough and scarily over-protective Fanchu, the tech-genius Brand, that would do anything to stay by Otto's side, and Trinity, who could keep the entire group together even if she herself was mad as hell. They would assassinate him ("_Yes, I admit that they could assasinate me, if they made a good enough plan."_ Nero thought) when they got the chance. Nero sighed.

"_I can't send them all away, that would cause too many questions, especially with C—"_

Nero's train of thought was interrupted, when he heard a light tap on his window. He swiveled his chair around, only to be taken aback with surprise.

He hadn't expected a grand-looking owl to be outside his window.

Maximilian Nero stayed stationary for a few more moments, until the owl started to tap harder on the glass. That was when Nero noticed a letter tied to its leg, bearing a vaguely familiar coat of arms.

Nero's eyes widened, and he hurriedly walked to his window to let the owl in. It landed on his desk, standing proudly. Nero approached it apprehensively, and then started to remove the letter on its leg.

He read and re-read the letter, a look of disbelief on his eyes. As far as Nero knew, **_he_** died a long time ago. But then again, he received a letter from Xiu Mei, who he himself presumed deceased. The world was so full of surprises.

Nero closed the letter, and stood in his place. Would he really trust that crackpot old genius with Otto Malpense? And besides, how could _anyone_ (besides Raven, of course. She had been with him when Nero first met **_him_**) believe that such a world like the world that _**he** _belonged to existed?

"_Also, this just gives more light on my problem." _Nero thought, tiredly sitting down on his swiveling chair. _"If Otto leaves, his friends will not take it so —" _

Nero remembered something on the letter which the owl bore (the owl had already left). Nero read the letter again. It said that Otto Malpense and his three friends were accepted into **_his_ **school. That solved his problem.

"I just hope I'm right, trusting that crackpot old fool." Nero said to no one in particular.

Maximilian Nero pressed the red button on an intercom on his table.

"_Yes Doctor? What is it?" _asked his most trusted colleague, Raven.

"Call on Malpense and his friends." He told her. "I may have a ludicrous solution to the attacks on the student, and his friends."

Nero smiled, his eyes focusing onto the letter in his hand.

_"Yes sir."_

_

* * *

_

**Oooooh..... this is interesting XD**

**And if you were able to guess who _he _was, then you're very smart!!! XD**

**Anyway, it's all downhill from here, I guess.**

**Review please! Reviews feed the crazy fangirls that are chained in my cellar. Reviews also prevent them from getting bloodthirsty.**

**Flames will be stuck near the faces of the rabid fangirls, and will cause them to go completely and utterly crazy. And YES, THEY WILL ATTACK THE FLAMERS  
**


	2. Of Plans and Crackpots

**Yay! New chapter!**

**I'm actually getting interested in this story =3**

**Sooo, yeah, I hope you'll like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. MARK WALDEN OWNS H.I.V.E., AND J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER. I REPEAT, I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?!" Otto exclaimed, banging his hands on the table.

"I can't leave H.I.V.E.! Even if I do, I wouldn't leave my friends behind!" Nero sighed.

"You didn't let me finish." He told him, which was a cue for Otto to sit down.

For the past few minutes, Nero briefly told Otto about his leaving H.I.V.E. Nero explained that Otto would have to go into hiding for the time being. However, said student interrupted his briefing with vehement exclamations, and definite rejections to the plan.

Nero took out something from his drawer, and gave it to Otto. Said technopath took the letter and started to read aloud.

""_Dear Maximilian Nero. It has come to my attention that there has been a recent flurry of attacks on your school."_ But who could know—" Otto's query was interrupted when Nero gestured him to read on.

""_I have been informed that the attacks are being directed onto a specific student, Otto Malpense. For his protection, I suggest that he be transferred to my school. He may be quite different to those here, but he and his friends have had their names listed down in my school for a long time. They have talents that none of your students have."_ Me and my friends have abilities that none of the other students have… What are those?" Otto asked this time. Nero didn't reply, clearly deep in thought.

""_I myself will personally be taking them to my school, for the time being. It will not be permanent; I will return them to you when the time is right. I hope you'll accept this peacefully, because I will not be taking no for an answer._

_Yours truly…" _Who… Who's Albus Dumbledore?"

Nero looked straight into Otto's eyes. "He was a great man, who, like myself, was a headmaster of a school that is kept in secret. I met him by chance in the streets of London, after a G.L.O.V.E meeting. He told me that he had been waiting for me there. I was young and new to the works of evil, so I was easily startled. Suspicious, I followed him into a small bar, and he showed me…" Nero struggled for words. "He showed me things I had never imagined in my whole life. Afterwards, he left, leaving with only one piece of advice. He told me that the meeting was not a dream."

"Many years later, I met him again. By then, I was already the headmaster of H.I.V.E. I received a letter from him, and I met him, this time, on the streets of Ireland. He knew of Raven's presence. He told her to come out of her hiding place. Said she could trust him." Nero sighed again, looking more tired than he had in days. Otto felt a pang of guilt, seeing as he felt as if the stress the headmaster was feeling was partly his fault.

"Like I said, he was a great man, and was more powerful than anyone in this school could imagine. He died some time ago though." Nero told him. "But, like always, the dead have a way of coming back to life, or rather, not dying at all." At this point, Otto let out a small smile. He had many encounters with people who never seemed to die easily (like Raven, for example).

"And he's offering me and my friends a temporary place in his school?" Otto asked. Nero nodded. "For the time being." He said. "Just so that the people tracking you and your friends down will give up on searching for you."

"But what if they find me in the other man's school?" Otto asked. "They would never be able to find it, I promise you Otto." Nero said, managing a slight grin. Otto's eyebrow cocked upwards.

"How can you be so su—" "Oh, I'm very sure, Mr. Malpense." Nero told him. "No one in the _normal _world would be able to find it, even with the best technology."

"Normal world? What do you mean by that?" Otto asked.

"I'll explain next time. As for you," Nero said, straightening up in his chair. "It would be best to go back to your accommodation area. No doubt your friends have been informed of your current position, but they will want more information from you yourself." Nero replied. That was most probably the cue for Otto to leave. Said student stood up and started to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Nero said, catching Otto's attention.

"What is it sir?"

Nero grinned lightly.

"I hope you like magic."

* * *

**8D**

**8D**

**8D**

**Oooh, what have Otto and friends gotten themselves into now?  
**

**Review please!**


	3. Of Friends Eavesdroppers

**HEY ALL!**

**I probably feel good today, because for the first time, I ACTUALLY finished writing two chapters of two different stories!!!!!! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER. MARK WALDEN OWNS H.I.V.E., AND J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER  
**

* * *

"Otto!"

Said boy looked up, as his friend ran up to him, a clear look of confusion on his face.

"What happened there Otto?" Wing asked. "You were requested to visit the headmaster's office in the middle of class. Why—"

"We're leaving Wing."

The statement confused Wing even more.

"What do you mean by that? You don't mean…"

Otto looked exhausted. Wing seemed to notice, so he just entered their room, with Otto behind him. When the white-haired boy looked at the room properly, Shelby and Laura were there. Apparently, Wing had been waiting outside the room, as the two girls waited inside. By the looks on their faces, they were anxious for information.

"What happened Otto?" Laura started, standing up from the bed. Shelby's face also showed a rare look of worry.

"We," Otto said, emphasizing the 'we'. "Are supposedly going to a different school. But only for a while." He quickly said, seeing the shock on his friends' faces. "We're going to stay there, just so that the people trying to assassinate me will be thrown off trail."

"But I thought that H.I.V.E. was the only applied school of villainy." Shelby said. The others nodded in agreement. "Besides that, if H.I.V.E. can't hide you, who can?"

"I'm not really sure, but Nero trusts the man who suggested the school. Anyway, it's not like we have any choice." Otto said. He looked to Wing, who asked something.

"You said that _we're_ going to that school." He started. "Shouldn't you be the main priority? Why take us for the ride?"

At that, Otto gave a small smile. "Nero said that the man who suggested the school said that we were all allowed to go. But I think that the main reason is that Nero knows that you three would cause a rally if I left alone."

For the first time in those tense minutes, Laura, Shelby, and Wing laughed.

"That's so true!" Laura said, as everyone nodded in agreement. "But," Wing said, and everyone calmed down. "To think, that two years ago, we would be jumping for joy at this prospect. Now, I do not think that any of us would want to leave so willingly." Shelby sighed. "You're right. But it's only for a while, right? After that, we'll be back home…" Shelby's voice drifted away a little. She had just admitted that H.I.V.E. was finally home. Otto smiled.

"It's all for the best." He said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that we'll be in safe—"

Otto was interrupted, when he heard a bang, and a scuffle outside the room. When he opened the door, a strange unidentifiable mass of something fell on the floor. After a split second's surprise, he realized it was just Nigel and Franz.

"Hello you two." Otto said calmly, as if this were a naturally occurring event, like breathing or taxes.

"Hello." Nigel said in a strained voice, as Franz was on top of him. Otto was surprised to see that he was still able to breathe, let alone talk.

Franz rolled off Nigel, and he tried to put up a normal face, as if the two of then hadn't just been eavesdropping and falling on the floor. Sadly enough, his ruse did not work, as his eyes were half-brimming with tears.

"It is being true then?" he asked.

"Sadly enough, yes." Otto said. He gestured for them to go inside.

Inside, Wing, Shelby and Laura were waiting for Otto to see the cause of the sudden disturbance. They didn't seem surprised at all when Nigel and Franz walked in with Otto.

"How much did you hear?" Laura asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Nigel said unconvincingly. "We were just, erm, just… Passing by as all! We were heading to the library!"

"I also suppose that you two coincidentally tripped in front of our room, as we were talking about something important." Shelby said.

"I was knowing it!" Franz said, standing up. "Did I not tell you, Nigel? They were discussing something important!" Nigel shook his head defeatedly. Franz seemed to have realized his mistake. "Oh…" he said, sitting back on Wing's bed.

"Yes, we admit it." Laura said. "The four of us are leaving for a short while, and aye," she said, before Nigel could ask. "The headmaster is in on this. According to Otto, Nero wants us to go to this extra secretive school his friend suggested, so that we can throw the assassins off trail."

"How can the headmaster be so sure that you four won't be found? Does he trust that friend so much?" Nigel asked.

"I'm not really sure how he can trust the informant so much," Otto said, "But according to Nero, the man is more powerful and much wiser than anyone else he's met."

"Did Nero say anything to you before you left his office?" Wing suddenly asked. Otto's face lit up.

"Yes… he told me that… he hoped, he said that 'I hope you like magic.'"

"I wonder what he meant by that." Wing said.

"I'm wondering too Wing." Otto said. "I'm wondering too."

There was a gloomy silence, which was undoubtedly cracked when an announcement rang throughout the school.

"_Will Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu, Laura Brand, and Shelby Trinity please go to the headmaster's office for further instructions on their current arrangements? Thank you." _

Otto swallowed dryly. "Let's go." He said, and Wing, Laura and Shelby followed suit.

* * *

**8D**

**R and R please!  
**


	4. Of Brooms and Strangers

**WOHOO!!!!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Plus, it's more than 1000 words!!! 8O**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. MARK WALDEN OWNS H.I.V.E. AND J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER.  
**

* * *

"I see that Otto told you the news." Nero said when he saw the looks on their faces. "However, as you have also heard, you will only be away temporarily. Nothing too long, we hope."

"What do you mean by 'hope'?" Shelby asked, as they sat down on the chairs set in front of Nero's table.

Nero sighed. "We may not be able to get rid of the assassins very quickly. Some of them are more talented than we first thought." "So you mean that you do not know how long we will be staying in the other school?" Wing asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Nero replied, taking out something from his table drawer. "I already showed this to Otto, so you three might as well read it."

As Wing, Shelby, and Laura read the letter, Otto looked out the window of Nero's office. Otto knew that he had become too attached to this school, but then again, who hadn't? This was the first place he felt he fit into, a place with equals. Plus, he earned best friends here…

"Are you alright Otto?" Wing whispered, as he finished reading first. He looked worried for him. "Oh, it's nothing Wing. Just thinking about some things." Otto told him, managing a small smile. "You will miss this place too, won't you?" Wing asked. Otto sighed.

"Yes, I will. I'm just worried that we'll have to stay in the other school for too long. It'll be strange, I guess."

"Well, as the letter said, the three of us will be with you all the way." Wing said, smirking.

"`Cos you three wouldn't be able to manage without me." Otto joked. Wing laughed a little. "Either it is that, or the other way around." he said, and Otto gave a fake pout. "Hey, I can take care of myself."

"Says the person who failed an escape plan, caused a robot-making facility to blow up, hacked into an extremely classified info grid, went missing, and came back as an evil megalomaniac."

"Hey, aren't we all evil megalomaniacs?" Otto asked, and Wing smiled. "Good point." He replied, looking towards the girls. They finished reading the letter, and they gave it to Nero.

"It'd be best if you four started to pack your bags. Your ride will be coming soon." Nero said, as he placed the letter back into his drawer. "And it'd best if you prepare for _everything_."

There were question marks on the four faces looking at Nero, but said man simply smiled.

"I can't say anything about them past that." He replied, and they nodded. The four of them left the office, almost as confused as ever.

* * *

Otto and Wing were bent over their beds, packing up clothes, books, and some other things provided be H.I.V.E. The luggage bags were also provided by H.I.V.E., as its insignia was embedded on the side. They also found a note, in Nero's handwriting, which told them not to bring any electronics.

'_They wouldn't work there.'_ It said, leaving them even more confused than ever.

"Well, this is the last of it." Otto said, hauling the bag onto the floor. "Though I don't know _why_ Nero made us take ones so _big_."

It was a bit of an overstatement. The luggage bags weren't _that _big, but they were larger than the usual. "Maybe were going to get something _really _big, like a cauldron or something." Wing joked, hauling his off the bed. Otto laughed.

"What're the chances of that?"

* * *

Just as Nero had told them, Otto, Wing, Laura, and Shelby gathered in front of his office, to bring them to the landing pad.

"Single file, you four, and no vehement reactions." He told them, as they trumped off to the landing pad. Before they left their rooms, they said goodbye to Franz and Nigel, for good time's sake.

"Tch." Otto whispered, as they walked through the halls of the school. It was already dinnertime, so they were spared the looks of confusion from other students. Once they arrived at the landing pad, they were graced with an almost empty room, besides the random bunch of H.I.V.E. technicians working on one of the Shrouds on one side.

"Where are the people from the other school?" Laura asked, moving beside Otto. "They'll be here soon." Nero said.

It was _very _soon. In less than a minute, six _things_, they couldn't identify what, touched down onto the ground. They were people, but they looked a little misshapen when they were in the air. All Otto could register, however, was the fact they were carrying brooms.

"What the—" Shelby started, but Nero held up a hand to keep her quiet.

"It's nice meet you, Mr. Potter." Nero said, taking the leader's hand. "I was informed that you would be taking such _transportation_."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Nero. I was told by a confidential of my duty today." The man looked to the four standing nearby, with fierce looks on their faces. The man walked towards them, a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you four; my name's Harry Potter, but you can just call me Harry." He told them, extending a hand towards Otto. Said boy reluctantly took his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Harry. I'm Otto, this is Wing," He said, gesturing to his friend to his right. "That's Laura, and that's Shelby." He said, also gesturing to the two girls, who were still staring at the brooms.

"Nice to meet you three as well. That's my best pal Ron," Harry said gesturing to a man with flaming red hair. "Hermione, Ginny, George, and Draco." Harry said, motioning to the other people behind him. The man Draco seemed to be a little reluctant to be with the five others. He was the farthest away from them, looking into the sky.

"I guess we should go." Harry said. Besides Otto, the other three hadn't said a word. Their silence was broken, however, when Laura piped up.

"How are we going to leave? Will we really ride those brooms?" she asked. Harry laughed. "Of course." He replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Then he noticed the looks on their faces.

"You haven't flown on brooms yet?" he asked.

"Of course not, Potter. You know what our confidential said." Said Draco. "They don't know who they actually are."

Harry nodded. "Right. Almost forgot there." He said. He threw something to Otto (who hadn't noticed them before), which turned out to be a broom.

"How am I supposed to—"

"Just watch." Harry said. The man mounted his broom, and simply kicked off into the air. He only hovered about six feet into the air, but he caught their attentions. "It'll come naturally." He said, throwing Wing, Shelby, and Laura brooms as well.

"Just leave your luggage on the ground, Ron, Hermione, George and Ginny'll bring it." Harry said cheerfully.

Otto was very apprehensive, to say the least. He skeptically mounted the broom, and he kicked off.

Suddenly, he was carried by the broom, and yet, it felt so… _different_. It didn't seem hard at all, and the others seemed to have the same feeling. They floated up beside him, smiles on their faces. They were too surprised to notice Ginny, Hermione, Ron and George do something to their luggage. Soon enough, everyone was up in the air (their luggage was also floating; they took no heed), and Nero waved them goodbye.

"See you soon." He said quietly, and he took his leave, as did the ones on the brooms, into the night sky.

* * *

The air whipped their hair around, as they flew over the ocean surrounding H.I.V.E. Otto was still wondering how everything happened.

Harry flew beside him, and asked "Having a nice trip?"

"I guess." Otto replied. "But how is this all happening? Is your school this advanced with technology? Who's your engineer? What—"

"It'll be explained later, Otto." He said. "It's just so _magical_, isn't it?" he said, and then he flew ahead of Otto.

When Harry left, wing flew to Otto's side, as did Laura and Shelby. "It's just so strange," Shelby started. "That in twenty-four hours, Nero tells us we're being moved to a different school, we meet these people on _broomsticks_, and soon enough, _we're _riding broomsticks too! It's so weird!"

"Aye, it's so much like a dream." Laura replied. "Did you ask anything from Harry?" Wing asked.

"Well, I did, but he didn't say much. The only thing he said was that it was so magical…" Otto trailed off.

"Hey, what if this _actually is_ magic?" Shelby joked. Their laughs were drowned by the wind.

"Yeah right." Otto said.

"As if _that's _possible."

* * *

**8D**

**Read and Review please!  
**


	5. Of Inns and Uncertainties

**Finally, after days of torture from school, I'm back!**

**Ah yes, the semestral break =^^=**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

After what felt like two hours or so, Otto was starting to feel the chill of the wind in his bones. He wished that he wore a jacket. His hand was shivering on the handle of the… _broom_. The strange team of ten flew in silence, until Harry shouted over the roar of the wind.

"We're nearly there now! Just keep your heads up, and pray we don't get spotted by any Muggles."

"Spotted by what?" Otto asked, but the rushing air drowned out his feeble voice. He gave Wing a questioning look, though his friend just shrugged. Maybe he misheard what Harry had said too.

Abruptly, Harry pointed his broom down, as everyone else did the same. Laura and Shelby flew close to Wing and Otto, apprehensive looks on their faces. They could make out tiny pinpricks of light somewhere below, but nothing else.

"We're touching down soon! Keep close!" Harry ordered, and the group huddled up a little more. Finally, Otto saw a clear road ahead, and attempted to land properly. His attempt would have been good, except for the underestimated landing. Otto stumbled a little, though he regained his balance, luckily enough. The girls' eyebrows were scrunched up a little; they weren't sure of what to do next. Otto felt the same.

When Otto took notice of his surroundings, he realized that they were in the slum-like places of London. He felt a stroke of unease; he was so close to where he started.

"Is something wrong Otto?" Wing asked, making a move to grip his hand. However, Otto moved his hand to his chest. "N-no. Nothing."

His stammer was definitely a sign of unease. Before, however, Wing could say anything, Harry spoke up.

"Alright you four," he said, addressing the younger group. "Utter secrecy and at least _some_ trust is what I want from you. If there'll be no trust between us, at least keep whatever you'll see a secret. Our world has kept to ourselves for more than a century; we don't want all that work spoiled by your group."

Harry faced a tattered old inn in front of him. In fact, Otto hadn't noticed the inn until then. It seemed battered and centuries old. Harry, in the lead, entered the building; Otto, Wing, Laura, and Shelby were beckoned to enter.

Once inside, Otto felt a sudden feeling of warmth. A blazing fire danced in a large fireplace on one side, and some old tables stood on the other. An old, toothless man wiped glasses and tables in the bar at the far end, and a few stragglers sat around a few of the wooden chairs. The place was quaint; it gave a sense of peace. Harry nodded at the barman, who seemed to give him respect.

_Who was this Harry Potter anyway?_

The strange group trumped off to the second floor, and the luggage was dropped off there.

"Each of the rooms is fit for two, so you and Wing go to Room 11, and Laura and Shelby, head to Room 12." Harry said, beckoning them to some rooms at the near end of the hall. Otto gave the girls an unsure nod, and he and Wing entered Room 12.

The room gave a sense of peace as well; the mahogany floor and hand carved closets gave off a sweet scent. Two beds stood on each side of the room, and a bathroom was on their left.

Once Otto sat on one of the beds, someone knocked on their door.

"Hey, I've got your luggage." Someone said. Wing, who was still standing, opened the door to let the man in.

It was George, dragging both bags. Wing relieved him of his bag, and George sat beside Otto.

"It must be strange for you four, being carted off from your school to an entirely different world." George said, grinning. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough."

Otto gave the red-haired man a quizzical look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "We weren't given much information about all the happenings, if you must know."

George grinned again. "Sorry, I honestly can't give you much information until tomorrow morning. Everything'll be explained then. But for now," he said, taking out a stick. "Why don't have a small snack?"

Suddenly, a tray laden with tea, cups, and small crisps lay on Otto's bed. Otto's eyes visibly widened with surprise, and Wing stared at the things conjured out of thin air.

"How did that…" Wing asked, though trailing off. Otto guessed that he was trying to run all logical things through his head, though not finding any plausible reason for why the food appeared.

"_Magical_, isn't it." George said, and he walked out the door. The tea and crisps were still on the bed.

Wing plopped down beside Otto, though careful not to topple the food. Otto joined him on the bed, looking distressed.

"Should we really accept all this as… _magic_?" Wing asked. "I'm not really sure. I'm becoming very convinced that what you said is true, but this could be a practical joke." Otto replied. "It seems as if we'll have to wait for the time being. I'll just unpack for now."

Otto approached his luggage, and dragged it towards his bed. By then, Wing jumped off the bed, and was doing the same with his bag. They unpacked in silence, until Otto jumped.

"What is wrong?" Wing asked. "Someone took my Blackbox!" Otto replied. As calmly as he could, he scavenged his bag, but to a wasted effort.

"But how—"

"Was anyone able to get your contraption?" said a female voice.

When Wing and Otto looked to the door, they saw Ginny holding a decommissioned Blackbox in her hand.

"If you weren't informed, you were not supposed to bring any electronics with you. And that wasn't for any corny joke." She said. "Not that they'd be dangerous, it's just that they wouldn't work." Ginny said, approaching Otto.

"We were told, but…"

"I can tell you're attached to your school," Ginny said, placing the Blackbox in Otto's hand. "However, you're going to a different world. Temporarily, but still."

Otto sighed. "Will we be given any explanation to all of this?" he asked.

"In the morning." She replied, exiting the door of the room. Otto gave up on unpacking, and simply plopped down on the bed, clothes and all. Strangely enough, he fell asleep rather quickly.

Wing looked at his friend with worry. Otto was definitely much more worn out than he thought. Wing approached Otto's sleeping form, and brushed the hair out of his face. He sighed when he saw Otto going into REM sleep. He could tell it wasn't a good one.

"Sleep well." Wing whispered, and he stripped and climbed into his own bed, hoping for explanations the next morning.

* * *

**8D**


	6. Of Mornings and Beforehands

**Hello all! Yet another boring week of school and random escapades involving fake snow in a can, being technically groped by my crush, and getting a bruise because of my cellphone has left me imaginative! Though it will not show on this story, I hope it'll show on my other stories!**

**WARNING: I OWN NOTHING. I stopped doing the really long versions of the disclaimers, because, well, _they were long_.  
**

* * *

Early the next morning, Otto woke up quite suddenly. He was about to reach out for his Blackbox when, his hand midair, he realized that he wouldn't need it. Otto swung his legs to the side of the bed and sighed. This was going to get some used to.

Said person rummaged for a thin sweater in his bag. After a few minutes of searching his bag, Otto pulled out a black sweater, the insignia of H.I.V.E. on it. Otto remembered that the staff had given the sweaters out on a particularly cold winter. Even if they were in the tropics, the freezing winds from the outside had seeped into the school, and maintenance had to find the hole letting in the draft. For the meanwhile, the sweaters kept the students relatively warm.

Otto sighed again. No matter how hard he tried not to admit it, that Ginny person was right: Otto was attached to H.I.V.E.

When his shoes were on, Otto padded softly to the door of his room, he wanted no one to know that he was awake. He looked back to Wing's bed, and thankfully enough, his friend was undisturbed. As he pondered at how in the world Wing slept so deeply, Otto opened the door (with a small creak) and walked down the corridor.

The inn was silent as midnight; not a thing seemed to be awake. His assumption, however, was disproved, when he heard a clatter of chairs and tables from downstairs. When Otto climbed down the stairs, he saw the toothless barman wiping the tables, and one of Harry Potter's companions sitting alone. _'Draco Malfoy?' _ Otto thought, and he nodded to himself. The platinum blonde hair reminded him of who he was.

Otto quietly walked to Malfoy's table, and when the man looked up, Otto stopped in his tracks. Malfoy gave a small nod, and he approached the table, and sat down.

There was an awkward silence, until Malfoy popped a question. "Do you honestly know _what _ you really are?" he asked, and Otto gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Malfoy muttered something unheard.

"Wh-what?" Otto asked. The older man looked at him with deep eyes. "I… I just forgot that everything would be explained today…" his voice trailed off, as Malfoy got out of his chair and walked back to his room. Otto was left, even more confused than ever.

When Otto got back to his room, Wing was already awake. The Asian looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"M-morning." He greeted, a slight yawn coming to his face. Otto smiled a little, and walked back to his bed.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked, as Wing got up from his bed. "As good as it should be." Wing replied, plopping onto Otto's bed. "How about you?"

"Not very." He said, and then there was a small silence between them.

The silence was broken, when there was a light knock on their door. "Hey, Otto? Wing? Are you two awake?"

The two boys recognized the voice at once: it was Shelby. Wing, who was closest to the door, walked over and opened it. There was Shelby, also wearing her H.I.V.E. jacket. She still looked quite sleepy.

"G-good morning." She said in mid-yawn. She stumbled in and landed on Wing's bed. "So sleepy…" she said. That much was evident. However, she seemed to have been there for more than just a trip to her unofficial boyfriend's bed. Though incoherent at first, Shelby asked something.

"Hey guys… y'have any idea of what this is all about…?" she asked. The other two shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea whatsoever." Wing said. "Me neither." Otto replied. There was a small silence, when Laura joined their group as well. She knocked on the door, and she entered, looking a lot less sleepy than Shelby was.

"So―"

"No."

"Oh."

They stayed in the boy's room for a while, until there was yet another knock on their door.

"Oh, so this is where the girls have been." Said Ron. Over his shoulder was Hermione, looking a little worried. "We'd best go eat breakfast." Ron said. "We're also going to discuss what's going on." Hermione added, and Otto, Wing, Laura, and Shelby's expressions evidently brightened. They trumped off after the two adults, down the stairs and to the dining area of the inn.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Of Explanations and Unknowables

**Ah, yes, I'm back!**

**Finally! i took the time to write a new chapter, and I have discovered something through that! It turns out that I write stories best when I have _it_. That time that most women experience!**

**So.... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

After a small course of eggs, sausages, and buttered crumpets, the adults relaxed a little and chattered, while Otto, Wing, Laura, and Shelby felt anxious. Their impatience rose as they were being deprived of important information.

After about five minutes of calm, Draco spoke up.

"I think we've deprived these _kids _of information long enough." He said. _'Kids?! What did he mean by that?" _Otto thought, though his slight anger was shooed away when he remembered the second part of Draco's statement.

"Alright then _Dray_." Harry said teasingly, and Draco twitched. The other adults laughed of an inside joke.

"I expect that you four have been itching to know what's been happening, or at least, why you were carted off from your school." Harry started.

"As far as we know, Nero said that we're being taken to another secret school to keep us away from whatever is trying to assassinate Otto." Wing said calmly. Harry nodded. "However, I presume that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Barely." Harry said, taking a sip from his cup. "That piece of information barely touches the iceberg we have."

There was a small silence between the group. "From your reactions for the past day, I can safely assume that your world is impervious to magic and would rather listen to actual fact and technology." Ginny said this time. "However, in _our _world," she said referring to the adults. "Magic _is _fact."

Looks of disbelief were still plastered on the four's faces, though they lessened when Wing and Otto remembered what George had done in their room. The food couldn't have come from his pocket. They knew that.

"So, you're telling us that there really is such a thing as magic?" Laura asked. "Definitely." Ron answered, smiling. "But of course, there's more to that than you think."

"So what's the next part?" Shelby asked. "Don't tell me: We've got magic too?" she asked jokingly, though when she met the eyes of the adults, her eyes widened. So did the others, for that matter.

A long, heavy silence followed.

"But… _how_?" Otto asked, barely a whisper. "You were just _born_ with it." Ron answered.

Otto couldn't say anything about being _born_. Would he tell them about himself? He chose not to. The other four looked to him, more confused than before.

"But I honestly doubt that we were born with magic." Wing said. "If you mean so, then how—"

"There are such things as 'Muggle-Borns'," Hermione started. "Muggle-borns, or rather Muggles, are wizards or witches who were born into Muggle families. And for your information, a Muggle is our term for a non-magical being."

"You're speaking to a Muggle-born witch by the way." Draco said. "A very good one at that."

For some reason (1), Hermione looked at him appraisingly, and George, Ginny, and Ron's scowls lessened.

"So, you're saying that we all have magical powers?" said Otto. "If so, then why haven't they shown up yet?"

"Well, that's the tricky part, you see." Harry said. "Apparently, _all _of you have a small disease. Nothing substantial, of course," he said, when he saw the shocked look on their faces. "It's just a minor disease that only appears with Muggle-borns. The disease inhibits the powers of the witch or wizard, allowing them to come at a very late age. However, by then they'll be pretty developed."

"That's why we haven't had any experience with magic?" Shelby asked, and Harry nodded. "That's why your names weren't put down in our school. Because no one knew."

At that point, Otto was very pressed to ask how he got his powers, but he kept quiet. He'd rather ask Harry in private.

"Wait, this school you mentioned before," Laura started. "Is it a school of magic?"

Harry chuckled. "It is. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said rather grandly. "That's where most of the witches and wizards in Britain learn how to use magic. That's where we went to school."

"And we're going to be kept there so as not to be assassinated by whoever is searching for us?"

"Correction. You'll be kept there so as not to be assassinated by whoever is searching for _Otto_." Ginny said. "You three are going along for the ride because Maximilian Nero said that there would be a rally led by you three if Otto left."

"That could happen…" Shelby said mischievously, and everyone laughed. The tension in the air all but stayed; everyone relaxed and started to chatter once more. After a few minutes, everyone started filing out and going back to their rooms.

"Oh, and you four should get ready." George called out. "We'll be going out to get your school things soon."

Shelby smiled with anticipation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually excited to go to this school!" she said. "Aye, so am I." Laura replied. "We'd better get ready then." Wing said rather cheerfully, as the girls left for their room.

"Hey Wing, I forgot something in the dining room." Otto lied. "I'll just go back there, all right?"

Wing knew very well that Otto hadn't brought anything to the room, but he knew what was wrong. He knew that Otto wanted to know how he got his powers.

"Alright then." Wing said, playing along. He entered their room, leaving Otto to head to the dining room.

"Hello?" Otto said quietly, opening the creaking door of the main hall. As he surmised, Harry was still there.

"Oh, hello again Otto." He said cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just…"

"You're wondering how you got your powers, aren't you?" he said, and Otto froze. "How do… How do you know about—?"

"We were informed about your situation by Nero." He said seriously. "In fact, I was quite surprised myself to find out how far technology's gone." He said, this time cheerfully.

"So you don't know…"

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I don't know how you got your powers either."

"It's alright." Otto said. "At least I'm not being deprived of information."

"Well then, get ready." Harry said. "We're off to get your school things!"

"Where?" Otto asked inquisitively. Harry smiled.

"Why, at Diagon Alley, of course."

* * *

**(1) This is because Draco used to hate Muggle-borns. Now that he's changed and is nicer now, they're happier that he's taken a liking to Muggle-borns :D  
**

**Read and Review please!**

**And I just noticed something: Why do I write 'Read and Review' at the bottom of the chapter, if they've already read it? Weird. Ah, well :D  
**


	8. Of Quick Things and Moving Diagonally

**Have any of you noticed that if you say Diagon Alley fast, it's sounds like DIAGONALLY xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

**

* * *

**"Diago— wha?"

As Otto, Laura, Shelby, and Wing assembled at the backdoor of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, and Draco, Harry told them of their next destination. Shelby was confused by the name.

"It's Diagon Alley." George said. "It's where wizards and witches usually get their supplies, like cauldrons, books, wands, apothecary ingredients and sorts."

"We received your school lists a few minutes ago, thank goodness too." Ginny said. "School lists?" Wing asked. "Yes. We're buying your school things. For Hogwarts." Ginny replied.

Otto still hadn't gotten used to the name 'Hogwarts', or the words 'wands', 'cauldrons', and of course, 'magic'. He had to though. Otto had a feeling that those uncommon words would keep on repeating for a while.

"How far is it?" Laura asked. "Don't worry. It's nearby." Said George.

They exited the inn, to the back with a solid brick wall and an old rusty trash bin on one end.

"Um… Eh?" Otto said, and Ron chuckled. "Shall I do the honors?" he asked. "Yes, you may." Harry replied, bowing mockingly. Ron rolled his eyes and tapped the third brick above the bin.

Suddenly, the wall started to open. It looked as if it were folding on itself. The four of their mouths crashed down, as the solid brick wall opened up.

There was a street, an alley, perhaps, filled with the strangest looking people the four had ever seen. The alley was colorful, to begin, and even if they hadn't entered, they could hear the jovial chatter from the different witches and wizards on the street. When they all stepped on the street, the wall behind them closed, though the kids didn't notice at all.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Shelby said. "If you are dreaming, pinch me, because I think we're sharing it." Laura replied, in awe of the scenery. Wing and Otto were as shocked as the two girls; there were shops and stores they'd never imagined.

The four must've wished for at least eight more eyes as they walked down Diagon Alley. Apothecary shops, wizard book shops, a robe store, and even a _wand _shop stood grandly on the walls. As they walked past, they heard the happy conversations, probably the strangest they'd heard so far.

"… Beetle eyes, seventeen sickles a pint! I can't _believe _ that shop…"

"… I think I lost my copy of _Charming the Charmed Charmers_, now what'll I do?..."

"… Ooh, look at the newest model of the _Firebolt_, they've upgraded it, it's so cool…"

The last snatch had caught Otto's attention. He slowed down as they passed by a place that sold things called 'Quidditch' supplies, whatever they were. There was a broomstick, though none like he'd ever seen before. It was sleek, and had a mahogany handle. The bottom part was as sleek as the handle; each twig looked thoroughly polished and trimmed. Engraved in silver, were the words _Firebolt 360_.

Otto was entranced by the model, as were the other people gathered around the window of the shop. Harry noticed him, and he smirked. He approached Otto, who almost jumped when Harry placed his hand on his head.

"I have a feeling that you'll like Hogwarts, as it's major sport is Quidditch. And Quidditch uses broomsticks." He said. Otto was still rather unconvinced.

"You can't convince me to like the school just by telling me they play a sport that I haven't even heard of before. Just because they use broomsticks, doesn't mean that I'll like it right away." He said, seeing right through Harry's ruse.

"I had to try, though." He said cheerfully.

"Hey Harry! Otto! Get back here, will you!" Hermione called, and Harry pulled Otto away from the shop. They approached a large building made of white marble. On the front, there was a carved bronze sign, saying "Gringotts Wizard's Bank". As they entered, there was somewhat loud 'Oooh' of appreciation from Otto, Wing, Laura, and Shelby.

* * *

**Yeah, I know: it's short. But I was bored. And I left it off quite too soon.  
**

**Read and Review  
**


	9. Of Banks and Not Dwarves

**Hello all, and a late Merry Christmas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. BUT MARK WALDEN IS AWESOME. **

**AND I HAVE DREADNOUGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D  
**

* * *

**_Not Dwarves. Goblins._**

Inside, Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing were at awe. Wizards and witches were filed up in front of these tall, long, and definitely grand tables. A little… person conversed with each customer at the front, though those weren't the only objects of interest. There were large doors as well, where the little… er, dwarves, walked in and out, and for the others who exited those large doors, they seemed rather green-faced.

"Welcome to Gringotts." Said Harry, though the four hadn't heard them. As they walked down the many aisles, Otto took interest to what the… _dwarves _were accounting. Some held large gold coins the size of his palm, some had rubies that were being measured on scales or even emeralds the size of hubcaps.

The group of eight (Hermione and Ron had gone to get their ingredients from the apothecary) lined up in front of the marble counters. As they waited Otto, Laura, Shelby, and Wing's heads resembled swivel chairs, as they kept on looking left and right to take in the scenery.

After about five minutes, their large group reached the front, and the four kids stared at their receiver.

An extremely short person sat in front of them, with thin, sinister eyes and rather long ears. The man's hands were rather creepy as well, when he tapped them rhythmically on the marble table.

"What may I help you with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the amazed teens. "We'd like a withdrawal for these four. From the Hogwarts scholarship account." Said Harry, handing the stout man a bronze key. He stared at the key for a moment, and passed it as authentic.

"Brookwood! Rhinstone!" he called suddenly, and two other tiny dwarves came up to them. "Bring them to Vault 413. They have scholarship students in need of a fund." The last part of his statement was said rather meanly, and Otto was taken back very slightly.

The other little people bowed, and brought them to one of the large doors. Behind the doors was a dark, dank cavern, with a few torches for lights.

'_This couldn't get any more medieval.' _Otto thought, as two small carts stopped in front of them.

"The carts can only provide for five people at most, so we'll divide your group into two." Said Brookwood. Quickly, Harry put Laura and Otto with him and Ginny, while Shelby and Wing went with George and Draco. Otto's group climbed in first, and as they went down the caverns, Otto found out why the people looked green faced when they left.

"So," Otto mustered. "How is this place governed by… er, _dwarves_?"

Suddenly, Rhinstone twitched, seeming rather annoyed. "Er… did I—"

"Yes, yes you did." Said Harry, though he was smiling. "They're goblins." Ginny explained, and Otto noticed Brookwood nodding.

"There's a diff— Never mind." Said Otto. He would find out the difference between dwarves and goblins later.

"But, I just have to ask:" said Laura. "How are the cars running? I mean, I don't see any wires or anything." She said, looking over the side of the cart. Ginny pulled her back.

"Remember dear, this is a world of _magic_. It's rather unexplainable." She said. "Also because Ginny doesn't know either." Harry said, receiving a playful smack on the head.

"I don't think that they'd want to tell me why, right Brookwood?" said Ginny, addressing the goblin in front of them.

"Yes, we really wouldn't tell you, even if we wanted to." He said. "Oh, and we're here."

The cart stopped rather suddenly; four of the passengers lurched forwards. Once they pulled themselves apart from their undignified heap, another cart came. It was the other group, and they seemed as green faced as they were.

"Never. Again. **Please.**" Said Shelby, as she stumbled out of the cart. Otto would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that he was ready to hurl like her. As did their friends. However, the adults seemed not to mind at all. Neither did their two dwar—er, _goblin_ guides.

"Key please." Said Rhinstone. Harry handed him the bronze key, and only then did Otto notice a name engraved in the metal. _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titllandus_. As far as Otto knew, that meant '_Never tickle a sleeping dragon'_, or something on the lines of that. What was that supposed to mean?

Before Otto could think any further, Rhinstone had turned the key in its lock. There was the sound of many, many, _many_ locks opening. When the vault opened, many jaws dropped once more.

Giant piles of gold coins the size of large fists piled up to the ceiling. Even larger piles of silver and bronze coins stood brilliantly on the walls. On one end, a large shelf of iron held many grand things, from swords, to trophies, to glass ornaments, to little shiny emblems.

"It's beautiful." Said Laura. Draco chuckled.

"Some of it will be yours. Not much, but enough for you to survive the school year." He said.

"Whoa." Was all Shelby could say, when they were handed small leather bags. They were very heavy.

"Thanks." Said Wing, as he was handed one of the heavy bags. He looked inside, and said the same thing Shelby said.

"You're welcome." Said Draco, and for some reason, he was elbowed playfully by both Ginny and Harry. He didn't seem comfortable with that, so everyone laughed.

However, the laughing ceased, when they were due to climb back into the carts.

Before Otto clambered on, he groaned.

"This is even worse than going through ventilation shafts." He said exasperatedly. Harry looked at him quizzically, and Laura giggled.

"Inside joke, Harry." She said. "But why would you have to go through ventilation shafts?" he asked, and at that, Otto and Laura burst into laughter.

They immediately regretted doing so, when they travelled back to the main part of Gringotts Bank.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Thank you, and Merry christmas!  
**


	10. Of Veela Hairs and Rhabdomancy

**Heya all. 8D. I'm back, it's 6 in the morning, and I'm going to school pretty soon. Huh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.  
**

**

* * *

**

After about an hour of scouring Diagon Alley for their things, Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing reached the final thing on their list. By then, the large group of ten had come back with all their needs, and George, Draco, and Ginny volunteered to bring their things back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"A… Wand?" Laura asked. Otto's interest shot up.

"Yes, a wand. One each." Ron said simply. "But… where do we—"

Before Laura could finish, Hermione pointed to a store nearby. It was old; at least fifty years old by what Otto could tell **(1)**. And yet, it had a strange aura, an extremely magical feel to it.

"It wouldn't make sense for all seven of us to go." Harry said. "We wouldn't fit inside. You and Ron go back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll take care of this bunch." He said. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but Ron pulled her back, and they trumped off.

As they entered the old musty shop, Otto felt as if he were in the strictest library in the entire world. Not a thing moved, or even breathed. Besides them. Their breaths multiplied tenfold inside.

So it was a shock when an old spindly man came around from behind the shelves.

The old man scared Otto. He was very thin, white, and stringy-haired. Yet he emitted a bright, enthusiastic aura when he laid eyes on their group. Also, he had an aura of a sort of _wisdom_. Otto couldn't tell, but the man showed a kind of _magic_.

Huh. What a surprise.

"Aah," he said. "The Chosen One, how delightful!" the old man approached Harry, and vigorously shook his hand.

"Thank you Ollivander," replied Harry. "But no one calls me that anymore." He said with a grin. The smaller group was very much confused.

"And yet, I still remember your kindness to me! You saved my life in that cellar, and you know it! I cannot repay you enough." Ollivander said, reminiscing of something beforehand **(2)**.

"You repaid me when you gave us the information about Voldemort's wand, Ollivander. I cannot forget. That aided us very well in winning." Harry replied.

"But I suppose that I came here for a different purpose." He said, beckoning Otto and his friends to come over.

"Why yes, hello you four!" said the old man, digging through his pockets. "Ah, here they are." He said, bringing out four tape measures. The man measured them in the strangest places; in between the ears, the bridge of their noses, the length of their legs, and soon enough, the tape measures were working on their own.

"Hmm… Ladies first?" Ollivander suggested, and Laura was nudged forward. She shot a nervous glare at Shelby, who had pushed her forward.

"Ah yes, Miss Brand." He said, with a strange familiarity. "I remember your aunt going here. She was as nervous as you are now!"

Laura stared at him. She never knew her aunt was a witch, nor did she realize that she had magic!

"Hmm, let's see…" Ollivander pulled out a small, slim box, and handed it to her.

"Well, go on. Open it." He said. Laura pulled off the top, and took out a slim, brown wand.

"Rosewood and unicorn hair core, 8 ¾ inches, swishy." He said proudly. "Try it."

Laura was confused at first, feeling a warm aura from the wand, then she gave it a tentative flick. Brilliant winds came from the wand. From the winds came clouds; serene, calm, pure. Ollivander was overjoyed.

"Good, good." Said Ollivander. "On the first try too. Keep a good hold of it, while I try this young lady."

Shelby walked up to him, grinning. He handed her, this time, a blue box. She opened it, to find an onyx-black wand lying in it.

"Willow, dragon heartstring, 9 inches, quite flexible. Try it."

Shelby gave it a wave, and a sudden crash broke the silence.

"Oh, too forceful." Said Ollivander, taking the wand. "Why not this one?"

Shelby held up a smooth, dark wand, and grinned.

"Willow, Phoenix feather, 8 inches, rather inflexible." He said, motioning for her to work magic.

She waved it around, and the glass pane on one side of the room cracked.

"Not quite." He said, taking the wand from her. He suddenly stopped, as he was about to get yet another wand.

"I wonder…" he said to himself. He bustled to the back of the shop, the sound of rustling the only source of sound. When he came back, Ollivander had a battered old box with gold lining.

"I made this wand many, many years ago. It was the only wand I created with a Veela hair core." He said. Everyone, except Harry and Ollivander, cocked a brow at the strange word Veela. The old man still plowed on.

"I never sold it, as Veela hair makes wands very temperamental. I wonder if you could try it out."

Shelby took the old box, and held a light-colored wand.

"Vine, Veela hair core, 9 inches, very flexible." He stated. "Try it."

She gave it a swoosh, and a sudden burst of snow flew from the wand, like beautiful shards of glittering glass.

"Wonderful!" he said, and Shelby took a bow. Everyone laughed.

"Now you sir." He said, sounding a tad giddy. Wing stepped up, and received a sleek box from the older man. However, before Wing could even try out the thing, Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. He gave him yet another wand. Wing waved it, and somehow, many of the wands in boxes flew out of their shelves. The girls could not contain their laughter. Wing and Otto couldn't stop but smile.

"Apparently not." Said Ollivander. After one other wand, Wing finally tried out a long, brown wand.

"Ash, Dragon heartstring, 10 inches, inflexible."

Wing gave the wand a flick, and bright rings of flame burst out, disappearing when they came close to flammable things.

"Amazing!" said the old man, and Wing took a seat.

"Now you, young sir." He said, looking at Otto. Otto stood up, a little shaky, and waited for the old man's verdict.

Ollivander tottered off to one side, and brought out a red box.

"Mahogany, Unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches, springy." He said. Otto shook it, and nails flew out of their places in the walls. Luckily enough, everyone ducked down.

"Maybe not?" Laura suggested, and everyone laughed.

Ollivander looked around again, and yet, the other wand yielded the same, if not destructive, results.

A small pile of sticks grew on a spindly stool, as Otto tried wand, after wand, after wand, after wand.

"This is impossible." Otto muttered under his breath, as Ollivander bustled for another wand.

"Tenth time's the charm." Shelby said with a wink. Laura shot a glare at her.

"Do not worry, Otto. Usually the best are the last. You will get there." Wing said encouragingly. Otto could only grimace, as Ollivander returned with a strange look.

"I remember this wand from before. Someone asked me to make it specially for him. However, once I had finished it, the man never claimed it. Then again, he must have realized that the wand can only choose the wizard; the wizard does not ask for a certain wand. I realized that then as well, as it was my first time." He said. "It is the only Hazel wood wand I've made. Phoenix feather core, 9 ¾ inches, unyielding."

Otto felt a sudden warmth in his hand. The wand was egging him on. He gave a grand wave.

The effect was amazing.

Tiny bits of what must have been light blew from the wand, creating a mass of twinkling stars. They danced, creating a rainbow effect. Different colors swirled all over, lighting the room with its grandeur. Suddenly, in the middle of all of it, a great bird with grand plumage.

Everyone stood agape, until Laura reached out and touched one of the specks of light.

A giant bang came from the lights, and the bird vanished. Everything was back to normal, except everyone was clapping.

"Amazing! Truly amazing!" said Ollivander. Otto felt so damned happy. He had never realized that he could do that!

After they bought their wands, they all left Diagon Alley.

"We're going… to your house?" asked Wing.

* * *

**(1) Your guessing is a tad off, Otto xD**

**(2) May contain spoilers for the last book 8D**

**Read and Review!!!!**


	11. Of Confidentials and Sitting Ducks

**So... UPDATE!**

**Yeah, this chapter has been a sitting duck in my computer for a few weeks, so forgive me if it seems sketchy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

"How old are you?"

Otto had been asked that question by… bite-sized people for an entire hour. He had answered them with the same, blunt 'Don't ask'. However, his patience had started to wear off after the thirty-third time.

During the thirty-fourth time, Otto was twitching furiously, and even the kids could see it. Wing was as blank as ever, but from the flares in his eyes, Otto could tell that his friends was annoyed after yet another round of "Why is your hair so long?" directed to him.

Laura and Shelby were given hardly any notice, if none at all. They seemed to enjoy their male friends' torture.

Before Otto could burst, however, Harry came in the room to prevent an eruption.

"Come on James, Albus, help your sister and mother get dinner ready. Don't harass the guests." He said with a wicked smile. The two of them seemingly glared at their father, when the older man stared them down. They sighed, and left the room.

"Sorry about that," Harry said apologetically. "They have a… natural curiosity."

"We noticed." Otto said irritably, and then he forced a smile. It didn't seem well to be unfriendly to Harry, who offered a temporary home. Besides, it was in London. He was as near to the orphanage as he could get.

"It's very kind of you to offer your residence to us, if not just for a short while." Wing said politely, though still with a fiery look in his eye. "We are most thankful."

"No problem." Said Harry, waving it off. "Least we could do. Besides, we were ordered by our confidential, on the terms of a favor."

"So you're helping us on the pretense of an order?" Shelby asked casually.

"No! Of course not. It's just that—"

"Hey, dinner's ready!" shouted a young female voice. Otto supposed this was the 'sister'. Harry beckoned the four of them to the dining room.

At the table, Ron and Hermione were setting the table, while Albus and James were placing the food onto dishes. Meanwhile, a look-alike of Ginny was bringing out a few pitchers of water. The room was fairly large, large enough to fit the onslaught of two more kids.

As everyone gathered to the table, it was clear that the Potters were not used to having too many guests. They didn't seem to mind though, as their chatter with the adults and children kept a high mood in the dining room.

After about ten minutes of plate clanging and food eating, Albus spoke up.

"Dad, who are these people anyway? You said that you'd explain during dinner." He said, and Harry sighed.

"Now's not a good time Albus. Besides, we're still _eating_ dinner, there shouldn't be any interruptions here." he said. But with the hard stare Harry was receiving, he had to give in.

"These people are… charges." He said. "We were assigned to take care of them, as they will stay in Hogwarts to hide from… external threats."

The heavy atmosphere suddenly disappeared; the Potters began eating once more.

"Do you not think that you, to use the common phrase, 'cut that close'?" Wing asked. "To be honest, that was what I was expecting from them." Harry replied, forking his roast chicken slices. "They've gotten used to our line of work."

"Which is…"

"Usually we work as Aurors, or dark wizard catchers. I'll explain later." Harry said, as Wing tilted his head to the said. "But we have a fairly different side of work, a rather… _unique_ kind of job."

"What's that?" Wing asked.

"That I cannot tell you, sorry." Harry said apologetically. "Not even the kids know." He whispered, as Wing set his gaze on Lily, Albus, and James.

* * *

"So he has this secret job that none of his family members know about? Some 'Chosen One', whatever that is." Said Otto.

"Ginny seems to be in on the secret. He only mentioned his children when he told me of it." Wing replied.

It was fairly late already. Dinner had finished, and after a set of fights between two of the Potter children, everyone went to sleep. Everyone except Otto and Wing, of course.

"I wonder what his job could be… maybe it has something to do with us going to this Hogwarts School." Otto said.

"Or it could be something that involves that 'confidential' Draco had mentioned before." Wing added. Otto sighed.

"I suppose so." He said, and they settled in for the night.

* * *

**Hah. Not the best ._.;**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	12. Of Boredom and Opinions

**Here, in this chapter, things get a little... dramatic. Harry isn't just the happy-go-lucky laid-back parent they think he is.... Muahaha.**

**Yeah. I like this chapter :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

After about a week of staying with the Potters, the Fabulous Four was getting bored. They had a great time before, going through the turmoil of leaving HIVE and finding out about the magical world, but it seemed as though there was nothing else to do.

So they got bored.

It was as though things fell into routine for the day. Around 7:30 to 8:30, everyone got up and ate breakfast. At 9 am, Harry left for work, while an hour later, Ginny left for work as well. She would leave instructions for Lily, Albus and James to heat up the pre-prepared lunch in the fridge, and to keep the house clean. From time to time, Hermione or George would visit to help out. Then, after eating lunch and cleaning the table, the boys would head out to a nearby marsh, while Lily kept to the mini library in the house.

At some point, the four of them were invited to learn the basics of Quidditch. Strangely enough, Otto and Laura enjoyed the sport immensely. It didn't surprise anyone very much that Wing could play as well. But for some reason, Shelby… Shelby just had the talent to make brooms hate her. Enough said.

So instead of staying in the library (which Laura loved doing), Shelby, having a good arm, threw makeshift Quidditch balls at them.

"You know, you two could make good Quidditch players" James said to Otto and Wing one day, as they threw one of the heavier balls at each other.

"We won't be staying in Hogwarts for long though." Otto replied, throwing the ball at Wing.

"Yeah, but if you could… maybe you could join our team. You know, Gryffindor." He said.

"Gryffin… oh, right. The houses." Wing said, remembering a time Albus had mentioned them. "But we are not even sure if we will all be in one house."

"Well, if you do make it to my house, try. I'd like to have good players on the team. Even if it were only for a short while." James said. They finished their game, as it was nearing dusk.

"Anyways, how _do_ you get sorted into the houses?" Otto asked, as they walked back to the house.

"You wear the Sorting Hat." James said bluntly. Wing and Otto glanced at each other, and then Otto snickered.

"What?!" James asked. "It's just… a hat? Really?" Otto asked, and then James laughed.

"Magic." He said. "There needn't be any explanations." James said, trying to sound wise. Otto was still laughing.

Once they got back into the house, Lily ordered them to change their clothes. They were fairly filthy from practicing in the marsh.

* * *

"Otto, are you awake?"

Harry tried to wake the boy as quietly as possible. Unluckily enough, Otto was dead to the world. It was only 5:45 in the morning, after all.

Harry tried again, harder this time, and Otto almost jumped out of his bed.

"Wha-What is it Harry?" he asked, still sounding muddled. "There's something I want to show you. Quickly, before Ginny wakes up."

Otto changed his pants and put on the thick jacket Harry handed him. He stuck his trainers on to his sockless feet, reminding himself that he was too sleepy at the moment to care.

They snuck out of the house's protective barriers that had been put up when the four of them came, and Harry told Otto to hold on to his arm. He was going to take him on Side-Along Apparition.

Otto read all the books he could get on magic, and on many occasions did he find an article about Apparition. What the books didn't tell, however, was the horribly tight feeling he felt when they did so. It was like traveling through the thinnest of all rubber tubes, as though he were being stretched and pulled into a tiny hole.

As fast as it had happened, the sensation suddenly disappeared. Though there was still an aching feeling in Otto's ears.

"What was this about any…?" Otto trailed off, when he saw what he was in front of.

It was a battered old building, looking as though it were going to collapse. There were dozens of holes in the roof, the (probably) grand entrance fell on itself, and the walls were chipped, vine laden and rotting on many parts. However, there was no mistaking it: this was the St. Sebastian's orphanage, savaged by time.

Otto could just stare. What had happened to the orphanage when he left?

"I found out about this place three years ago, when I was sent to investigate an attack by some drunk wizards on several old building structures. It was already abandoned by then, but it sparked my interest. I researched on the records of the building, and found out about its decrease 150 years into its establishment. I read on, and found out about its sudden ascent financially. The orphanage fell into another financial drop after three years, and it slowly broke down as most of the orphans were taken away to childcare centers. Coincidentally, there was a small report about the head of staff saying that one of the teen orphans went missing. It was dismissed after a short search, though the woman kept on saying that the orphanage would go to ruins without the boy." Harry said. He looked at Otto, who tried to walk into the decrepit building. Before he even got to the first step though, more of the orphanage's door collapsed.

Otto didn't know what to say. He looked to Harry.

"I hope you realize that this was the consequence for allowing yourself to go to the other school." Harry said, staring him straight in the eye. "You could have escaped from what I could tell, but—"

"I loved the school." Otto said, looking steelier than Harry. "Believe me, you may not think that HIVE is moral, but it's your opinion."

"But a school of villainy isn't the right path for anyone!" Harry exclaimed. "I may be working for my confidential at the moment, so I'm under the order to not say a word about your school, but purposely turning people evil is just wrong!"

"Being in HIVE has changed me. Not for the bad, as you may expect. It's a lot more complicated than you think." Otto said, still staring at Harry. "And if you try to convince Laura, Wing, or Shelby, you'll get the same results. You can't convince any of us to leave HIVE."

Harry just watched Otto intently. He shook his head.

"Grab a hold of me again. We'd better get home before Ginny catches us." Harry said. Otto nodded, and they remained silent throughout the entire trip.

* * *

**Buahaha. See? There can be a few twists in this story :D**

**Read and Review please! Not many people have been reviewing this D: Please review!!!!  
**


	13. Of Green Apples and WonderWitch Products

**Ultimatum of boredom. I have no idea to what I just said (laughs)**

**Anyway, hello again to all! (sees people sharpening pitchforks) Ahahaha..... (sweatdrop)**

**I don't think I've updated in a while... So I'm gonna die, aren't I?**

**Otto: Why yes, yes you will.**

**Me: HEY, I thought I locked you up in my closet!**

**Otto: I can be very persusaive when I want to be... (grins)**

**Me: .... That doesn't even make sense**—

**Otto: I know.**

**Anyways... (stares at Otto with a mildly confused look) Here's the story! But of course, as per usual... (pushes Otto to conveniently placed stage)**

**Otto: OI! (sighs) White owns absolutely nothing.**

**Me: Goody! Now back to your closet!**

**Otto: But I don't like the closet! D:**

**Me: Now, or else I'll set my herd of rabid fangirls on you!**

**Otto: (runs into closet)  
**

* * *

"Hey you guys!" greeted George, when he'd visited. He'd done that for the past few days, checking up on the kids and on Otto's group during his breaks.

"How're you doing?" he asked, fishing out a piece of chicken from the pre-heated chicken soup. Lily whacked his hand away from the bowl. "Besides being bored out of our wits? We're fine, really." Otto replied. "Ah, of course. You've fallen into the boredom." George said. "So why don't you guys come with me? To my shop?"

James and Albus, who'd been at the table, dropped their forks. "Really?" Albus asked, looking excited.

"Sure! Why not?" George said. Lily looked to the boys. "Mum and dad told us to stay in the house." She said haughtily.

"Oh come on, Lily. We'll all be safe! We're going with Uncle George!" James said. Lily looked at him, her expression saying 'That's exactly what I'm worried about'.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily. You guys'll be safe with me!" George said excitedly. Lily thought about it first.

"Will we get freebies?" she asked, and George's head slipped out of his propped-up hand.

"Yes." He said, sounding exasperated. She grinned.

"Good. We'll just eat lunch, then we'll be on our way." She said. "Oh, and would you and your friends like to come with us?" Albus asked Otto.

"I suppose. It beats nothing. I'll just tell them." He said, leaving the table. He scouted the house for Laura first.

"Hey Laura, George is asking whether you would like to go to his shop or not." He said, his head peeping from the small crack in the library door he made. She peeked from her book, with the strange title, "Lies of Lycanthropy".

"Er… What's that about?" Otto asked, pointing to the book.

"Oh, it's a really interesting book about lycanthropes, and all the myths and legends that surrounded—What did you ask me again?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"George asked if we wanted to see his shop after lunch." Otto replied, and Laura nodded. "Is it lunch yet?" she asked. "Yep."

"Aye, I'll catch up, let me just return the books." She said. Otto nodded, and went off to search for Shelby and Wing.

He found them in the boys' room, Shelby hanging off the railing of their bunk bed. Upside-down. Wing didn't seem to mind.

"Uh-huh." Otto said, hitting his head with his hand in his mind. "Yes?" Wing asked, getting off the bed.

"It's lunch time," Otto said. "And George is inviting us to his shop afterwards."

"Sounds interesting." Shelby said, flipping off the bar. They followed the white haired boy to the hall, where they'd met up with Laura.

"I'm starving!" Shelby announced, and the other three just sighed. She was _always_ starved.

* * *

"Whoa…"

The group of seven followed George to the Leaky Cauldron, instead of apparating as George had planned ("Apparating?" Wing had asked "Don't ask." Otto had replied). There were too many of them, after all. So instead, they went the long way round, taking the tube to the area near the wizard's pub. Following George into Diagon Alley, they found themselves in front of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Otto, Wing, Laura and Shelby found themselves gaping at the vibrant shop, seemingly outshining the other interesting stores beside it. They followed the Potter kids, who looked excited to go into their uncle's shop. When they went in, they found out why.

Giant, brightly lit posters pointed out the many boxes of practical jokes, with the weirdest titles. Skiving Snackboxes, Decoy Detonators, and Trick Wands seemed to be walking off the walls, always being grabbed by the many children customers. A large area of the shop, colored a violent pink, seemed dedicated to 'WonderWitch' products, with, as far as Otto could see, 'Ten-Second Pimple Vanishers', 'Patented Daydream Charms', and a large range of different love potions. Beguiling Bubbles, Cupid Crystals, Heartbreak Teardrops, Kissing Concoctions, and Twilight Moonbeams lined the neon pink wall. Otto nearly laughed when he saw a gaggle of giggling girls fussing over the potions.

Lily, James and Albus had already spread out in the shop, Lily going to the WonderWitch product line, James going to the Explosive Enterprises area, and Albus sneaking off to the shelf with Trick wands.

"So where do you want to go to first—and they're gone." Otto said to himself, looking to see that his friends had already begun checking the shop out.

He walked to the line of clothing, which seemed to have just been released. Not many people were flocking it, luckily enough.

"Shield cloaks…" Otto muttered, putting one of them on. It clashed with his hair, but it looked pretty cool.

"Look out!" a customer shouted, and realizing the purpose of the product, Otto turned around, and the spell deflected off his cloak.

"Impressive reaction time!" said an unfamiliar voice. A blonde haired girl in magenta robes walked up to him, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Verity, and I work here in the shop." She began, speaking very quickly. "Would you like to work here as a tester for our products? We really need people to help us with our new line of pranks like Choking Caramels—"

"Verity! Don't harass a new customer!" George said, leading Otto away from the bouncy girl.

"Sorry about that, Otto, she hasn't been the same since we tried the Garbling Gob Stoppers on her, she's been trying to get other test dummies for days… so how're you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and you're shops pretty cool, I mean, a prank shop? That definitely isn't the run-of-the-mill kind of job. Do you own the place?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm really glad the shop turned out so well." He said, grinning. "And I think you'd like our line of— Oh no." his face suddenly slipped, and he dragged Otto away from the shelf they'd been nearby.

"What the heck— Hey, what's Draco doing here?" Otto asked quietly.

"I have no idea, and I'll be screwed if he finds out I brought you guys here without permission! We gotta find the others!" he muttered quickly, and then he dragged Otto off to find the other six.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Shelby said, looking at the line of Skiving Snackboxes, constantly being refilled by the staff of the store. As often as boxes were being piled onto the shelves, customers were taking them, refilling on their stock of snackboxes.

"So do they _really _make you sick?" she asked one of the staff in magenta robes.

"Of course dear! They're the Skiving Snackboxes. They can make you puke, faint, and some of them even cause nosebleeds!" a twenty-year old man said, grinning at the twinkle in Shelby's eyes.

"Oi, don't you dare pocket any of those, or you're paying with more than galleons!" he suddenly said, running off to grab a kid's hand out his pocket. Shelby still stared at the line, occasionally grabbing a box of snackboxes. She was grabbed out of the way, however.

"What the— mmph!" she was muffled by George's hand who put a finger to his lips, and pointed to Draco, who was nearing the product line. Shelby understood, sneaking off with the two boys.

They went to Laura and Lily, the latter responding to all of the former's questions.

"… Do they really produce love?" Laura asked, and Lily shook her head, giggling.

"Of course not, but they make a big infatuation. Besides, you can't really _make_ love— GAH!" Lily and Laura were hidden out of sight, just in time as well. Draco passed by, seemingly looking for something. Hopefully enough, not someone.

"Where are the other two— Wing!" Otto almost shouted, pulling his Asian friend away from the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. That resulted in an almost-kick to the head, before Otto dodged it, and pointed to Draco, who seemed to be following them. Wing nodded, pointing to the Trick Wand area.

"I saw James going there after buying a few of the products." he muttered, and George nodded.

"If I remember right, Albus went here too. Let's go now, before Draco catches us."

* * *

Draco, after a quick lunch break, had gone into the Weasleys' joke shop. The only reason he'd actually gone there was because Harry and Ginny told him to do so. They suspected George to bring the seven kids to the shop, so he just _had_ to catch them in action. He replied a tad scathingly, asking why they didn't just do it in the first place. Harry excused himself by saying that he had an important meeting with the other Aurors in his department, while Ginny gave him 'the look'. That didn't threaten him, but afterwards, she'd bribed him with green apples (1). Why not?

So, after the negotiation, he'd headed off to the Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes. Draco daren't be caught in there, but he doubted he'd meet anyone he knew and did not want to see.

Also, before he'd gone to the place, Harry asked him to do a quick favor there. Draco agreed. After all, it was just a present.

He couldn't find George though. He already checked the Defense Department, the Skiving Snackboxes line, the WonderWitch product line (he stayed as far away as he could there), and he'd checked the Explosive Enterprises. He couldn't find him. He already asked about his whereabouts with Verity, who just shrugged, saying that she'd seen him, but he could have been anywhere by then.

Draco rubbed his temples. That man had been a troublesome as he was when they were in school. Sure, George had matured. But that didn't mean he stopped putting beetles in the mushroom soup. Draco shuddered at the memory of that, when the man still held a grudge against him. He couldn't blame him, really.

But that resent had disappeared after a while, when Draco finally was accepted as a friend of the Potter family. By then, the beetles stopped coming. But there was still the occasional snake in his bed. Harry said that he did that to everyone, so George didn't hate him anymore.

He looked around from the balcony inside the shop. George wasn't anywhere on the ground floor, so he was probably somewhere in the higher level. Draco set off to find that man for gift advice. And to check if he'd brought the children along.

* * *

"JAMES! Get over here!" Lily whispered, as loudly as she could, before deciding to grab her older brother by the collar.

"SH—FU—CR—Lily!" he shouted, before she covered his mouth with her hand. The two of them snuck away, in time to hide from Draco who was passing by.

"What's Dray doing here?" He asked quietly. "And where's Al?"

"We have no idea." Otto replied, looking a tad distressed. "We thought you would know where—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The group of seven looked to the side, where they saw Draco holding Albus by the collar.

"I know that you guys are there, now show yourselves before I tell Harry and Ginny." Draco said, sounding annoyed. They trickled into sight slowly, the eldest of them looking guilty.

"Hey Dray, long time no see…" George couldn't stop chuckling nervously at the blank look he was being given.

"And why are the children here?" the other asked.

"Well, to be honest, I mean really, don't you think that—"

"No."

"Ah."

"Stay there." Draco said to the 'little ones'. "I'm just going to talk to George before bringing you seven back to your home."

Lily sighed in defeat.

"Somehow I just _knew _that this would happen." She muttered, and everyone nodded. "Ah well, so much for it."

"Right, thanks." Draco said. They waved goodbye to Uncle George, before going back home.

* * *

After about an hour's worth of scolding from Ginny, and about five minutes of speaking with Harry, the seven were let go. James just sighed explosively, as though he were completely exhausted.

"Man, I just hate it when mum does that!" he said. Albus frowned.

"You didn't take in anything she said, did you?" he asked.

"Not at all." His brother replied, grinning. The seven of them separated, going to his or her rooms.

Otto looked at Wing, seeming a little dazed. Wing cocked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, curious. His friend snapped out whatever it was that caught him.

"Well… it's just that I've never been scolded by anyone in _that _way before." He said, stunned. Wing gave a small chuckle. Otto glared.

"Really! I mean, maybe a few times when I was younger, but never a fully-fledged scold. I mean… do mothers usually do that?"

"Yes, they do. Looks like you have had the first one in your life. How does it feel?" Wing asked, grinning.

"Strange." (2) His friend replied. "Anyway, do you know what date it is today?"

"No, but if I remember right we're going to leave for Hogwarts in a few days' time." Wing said. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, I've studied everything we need to study." Otto replied. "But really… I can't believe we're going to this school."

"Neither can I." Wing replied. "Let us make the best out of it, though."

"I suppose." Otto replied.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**(1) This was proven on harrypotter-dot-wikia-dot-com. Draco likes green apples. But I don't. Ew.**

**(2) Aww, Otto doesn't know how it feels to be scolded by a mother (laughs maniacally)**

**Wing: Where's Otto?**

**Me: In the closet. Why?**

**Wing: O_o So he is.....**

**Me: Sadly enough, he's not GAY. he's just hiding in the closet because if he tries to escape again, I'm going to set my horde of rabid fangirls on him.**

**Wing: O_o;;;; Okay then, I will just go now...**

**Me: (grins) Read and Review please~  
**


	14. Of Files and Soaring

**Hohohohoho! Hello again my beautiful nakama! (mob polishes pitchforks and lights torches)**

**O_o Hehehe...**

**Otto: (Manic laughter)**

**Me: What the heck Otto? Are you on chocolate _again_?**

**Otto: NO! I got off that stuff weeks ago!**

**Wing: Even so, there are still pictures of you in those maid's dresses circulating in HIVE when you were drunk on chocolate.**

**Otto: IT WAS THE CHOCOLATE'S**— **Wait, how did you know that the pictures were still in HIVE?**

**Wing: O_O (does the ninja poof escape)**

**Me: So why are you laughing anyway?**

**Otto: (breaks out into crazy laughter again)**

**Me: (Sigh) Looks like he's gonna have to breathe before anything else.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

"Mmrphdnwngtuutred…" Otto mumbled, when Laura and Shelby tried to get him up. They'd gotten Wing awake a few moments ago, and so the only one still in bed was their white haired friend.

"Ooootto….." Laura whined. "Get up. There's something wrong in the house." She lied. "Nothrsnturlyn." He replied, seeing through her fib. Laura sighed.

"Shelby, time for plan B." she said, and the blonde grinned happily. Taking a few cubes of ice, she stuffed it down Otto's shirt. Immediately, he got up, trying to remove the invasive pieces of frozen water.

"WHAT THE F— SHELBY!" he exclaimed, sitting up. As he tried to remove the pieces of ice, everyone giggled.

"You were the last one to wake up." Wing said. "And according to the girls, they were getting bored.

Otto growled.

"It doesn't mean you have to stuff pieces of ICE down my shirt!" he said, sounding irritated. "Either way, we should go downstairs and eat. The Potters are already setting up." Laura said, resolving the dispute somewhat. Otto growled again, before going to the bathroom.

"Does he even remember what day it is today?" Wing asked. Shelby grinned.

"I doubt it." She replied. "If he did, he would have forgotten when I put the ice down his shirt."

"But you really should not have done that." Wing said, looking a tad concerned. "It would not be a good start to this day."

"If you have a chance to do something, then do it." Shelby replied. "I didn't have another chance for doing _that_."

"Come one you guys, let's go eat. Wing, you wait for Otto so that you can go with him." Laura ordered. Wing gave a small nod, while Shelby gave an "Aye, aye, Captain Brand."

After a few minutes, Otto came back, a little less distressed than before. However, it didn't mean that he didn't seem annoyed.

"That was unnecessary." He mumbled.

"All is fair in love and war." Wing replied.

After Otto had put on his shirt, they both headed down to the dining room. The crowd had already begun digging into scrambled eggs, waffles and kipper.

"Hey you two." Harry greeted, and Otto gave a small wave. When they settled down and got some food, Harry spoke up.

"If it's alright, I need to take Otto somewhere today." He said, and the others shrugged and/or nodded. "And the others will…?" Laura asked.

"I'm going to help Wing with a few Quidditch moves." James said.

"I'm planning to stay in the library." Laura added. "And Ginny asked me to help her in the house today." Shelby said, nodding at the older woman.

"Okay." Harry said. He then directed his speech to Otto.

"I'd like to take you to the Auror's office, just to show you a few files and things that I want to clear up." He said. Otto nodded his mouth half full of eggs. He swallowed, and said "Alright then."

He never really bothered to check the date on the calendar wall.

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked, about an hour after they'd eaten breakfast. Otto nodded, waving goodbye to his friends when they exited the house. Harry gestured for him to hold on to his arm, and somehow, Otto knew that they would apparate again. He sighed, sucking in air before being stuffed down the tight tube when they apparated.

When Otto opened his eyes, Harry held out a hand. Otto fumbled out of a fireplace, and his eyes widened.

The atrium of the "Ministry of Magic", as Harry called it, was absolutely grand. A shiny statue of a wizard, a witch, and a few other magical beings stood in the middle of the great hall, and many other witches and wizards passed the effigy.

"This," Harry said. "Is the Ministry of Magic. This is the government of the wizarding world in Britain. There are also other ministries in Bulgaria, Norway, and other places as well." Otto just stood there, stock still, taking in the scenery.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Potter!" a tall blond man greeted tentatively, nodding quickly before scurrying off. Harry smiled and waved back, laughing a little unhappily.

"Eh?" Otto asked. "Oh, he was my schoolmate before." (1) Harry replied. "I never really did appreciate him." He sighed, before tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Well now, I'll bring you to my office, then I'll show you a few files then we can go home. Is that okay with you?" he asked, and Otto nodded. Harry smiled and led him to the service lift. A few others were there too: a middle aged witch reading long scroll which was trailing down to the floor, a tall and slender male who was trying to keep a violent cage shut, a middle aged man in navy blue robes, and, coincidentally enough, Hermione.

"Oh, hello there Harry, Otto." She said happily, giving a small wave to the two of them. The woman reading the memo looked up, the slender man ceased his fight with the cage, and the navy robed dude just stared. At Harry. Said wizard made a childish face a Hermione, and then he smiled.

"Hello to you to Hermione." He said exasperatedly, groaning slightly. The other people in the lift blinked, and looked away. Otto looked at the two older ones questioningly, but they just smiled. Otto took that as a sign that they would tell him later.

"_Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation." _Said a cool female voice, and suddenly a flurry of paper airplanes entered the lift. Otto eyed them with curiosity. "Before, we used owls to send memos to the different departments." Hermione explained. "However, they always molted and did their _business_ on our desks, so we had to replace them."

Otto gave a small 'ah', though he didn't really comprehend the use of owls in a government.

"_Level 4, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." _The voice announced again, and the man with the cage exited. As did the man in navy blue robes, heading to an area which seemed to have been attacked by a storm.

"_Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." _The voice announced again, and this time Harry motioned for Otto to follow him and Hermione out. He walked alongside him, waving goodbye to Hermione as she entered another division. They entered the Auror office, and to Otto's surprise Ron was talking to other Aurors.

"… Yes, it is a major problem. If they find out about Hogwarts then— Oh hello there Harry, Otto!" He greeted them happily, quickly changing from the heavy mood to a light one. The others stiffly waved as well, as though shocked. They scurried off, leaving Ron to talk with Harry and Otto.

"Newbies." Ron explained, and Harry 'oh'-ed. Harry led Otto to his table, interrupted many times by other Aurors needing to talk to him. By the time they got to sit down, ten minutes had already passed. And his worktable was only a few steps away from the main door.

"Do you go through this every day?" Otto asked. Harry nodded, grinning. "This is a good day, considering. As head of the department, everyone has issues that need to be resolved." He replied. "You're the head of the department?" asked Otto, looking surprised.

"Yes. And Ron's my right-hand man." Harry replied happily. "Now, about those files…"

* * *

"Thanks for all that information, by the way." Harry said, as they went to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. "We really had to fill in those blanks concerning your friends."

"It was no problem. But I'd rather that none of those files would stay permanent." Otto replied.

"Don't worry. I already talked to Mister Nero about that, and he said that we should delete all traces of your visit to the magical world before you four left for Hogwarts." Harry said. He motioned for Otto to grab his hand for another apparition.

Otto shut his eyes, and when he opened them, they entered the Potter house. It was deathly silent, as though no one was there.

Otto was a little worried. When he turned around, Harry was gone as well. Otto walked into the dark kitchen to see if Harry was there. He switched on the lights, and froze.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone greeted, surrounding a large white vanilla cake. On the surface of the cake were the words 'Happy Birthday Otto', in pretty script. Laura and Shelby dragged him over to the table, the former kissing him on the cheek as they pulled him along. Wing slung one arm around his friend, smiling widely.

Otto smiled awkwardly. "Please don't tell me that you're all going to sing." He said, embarrassed. Suddenly, all the Potters in the decorated room started singing him a happy birthday, as Otto's friends laughed at the red tint on his face.

When the cake, outlined and filled with dark chocolate, was served, Otto came up to Harry.

"Is this why you asked me to come to the Ministry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled.

"It was half of it. I actually did need help with those files, but I needed you distracted for most of the day so that Ginny and Shelby could fix the kitchen and so the others could get gifts for you." He replied.

"Gifts?" Otto exclaimed incredulously. Ginny smiled and brought out the nicely wrapped parcels from the kitchen cupboards.

"Open my gift first!" James shouted, and Albus shoved him with elbow. James growled.

"_Our_ gift. "he said, rolling his eyes. Otto got the round gift nearest him, and opened it carefully.

"Isn't that a sneakoscope?" Laura asked, remembering the thing from a section of one of the books she'd read in the Potter library.

"Yeah, and didn't those go out of style years ago?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can never forget the classics." Albus replied. "Besides, this works."

Otto smiled, putting the sneakoscope aside. He reached for the next gift, a rectangular one. Shelby, Lily and Laura grinned.

"Tales of Beedle the Bard." He announced. He looked questioningly at the three girls.

"Hermione and Ginny suggested we give it to you." Laura replied. "It's a children's book that was originally in runes, until it was translated into English by Hermione." Otto smiled, and Laura blushed. Shelby and Lily giggled.

Harry handed him another gift, this time weirdly shaped. Otto opened it, and a pair of heavy gloves and a cloak fell onto his hands.

"That's the shield cloak Draco bought for us before." Ginny pointed out. "And those are the matching shield gloves. The winter edition." Harry grinned, as Otto slid one of the gloves on. He smiled.

"Thanks so much. Everyone." He said, gratified. Everyone just smiled, some of the boys slapping him on his back as they went back to their rooms. Harry left Wing, Otto and Ginny in the kitchen, Ginny seemingly ignoring the two boys as she cleaned up the plates.

"It'd be best if you two take _it _in the living room. I'll be a bit busy here." She said, grinning at the confused look on Otto's face. Wing pulled on his hand, bringing him to the living room. Otto stopped, when he saw what was on the table.

A cloth was draped over a dome shaped thing. It rattled a bit, and hooting noises came from it. Wing took a seat in front of it, and Otto followed suit. He reached for the white cloth, pulling it off in one go. His eyes widened at what was inside.

An onyx black owl stood on a perch, hooting calmly as Otto stared. The light reflected off its feathers, making it shine like nothing else. Its steely blue eyes met with his, and suddenly he was reminded of—

"Raven." Otto muttered, grinning. Wing smiled. "It did remind me of her, when I went to the owl shop in Diagon Alley today. But his name Sho."

"Soar." Otto said. "How fitting. Did you really go on your own?"

"I was supposed to, but Ginny stopped me before I could leave and got George to come with me. We were just passing by the owl shop until George noticed that the owl was staring at me. I told him that it reminded me of an old friend in HIVE, so he told me to buy it for you. George said that they can deliver letters as far as the next country, and that they are masters of discretion."

"Is he really mine?" Otto asked quietly, still staring at Sho.

"It depends. Does he think so?" Wing said, referring to the black owl. Otto opened the cage, letting Sho out. He held his arm out, hoping that he would take perch. Sho cocked his head to the side, before hopping onto Otto's arm. The boy smiled, and Sho hooted. He placed him onto the table and was about to reach out again, until Sho almost bit him.

"Feisty." Otto muttered, pulling his hand back. Wing shook his head.

"I think he means no harm." He said. Otto raised his eyebrow, before tentatively holding his hand out again. Sho gave him a meaningful nibble on his finger, barely scratching Otto's skin. He smiled.

"He's amazing Wing." He said happily, and Wing smiled as well.

"I think he trusts you now. George said that we should let him hunt at night so that he could exercise and stretch his wings every once and again. He also bought some owl treats, just in the case of a long trip." He said, handing Otto a small bag of owl treats. Otto grinned, pocketing the food before putting Sho back into his cage. He placed a hand on Wing's shoulder, and nodded in thanks. They went up to their room, Otto opening the window to let Sho hunt.

Sho nibbled his finger affectionately again, before flying off. Otto kept the window open so that his owl could return safe.

"Thanks so much Wing." He finally said, but Wing was already fast asleep. Almost snoring, even. Otto rolled his eyes before changing out of his clothes and going to sleep as well.

That day had been the best birthday he had in years.

* * *

**(1) That's Zacharias Smith.**

**Otto: (Breathing heavily)**

**Me: So are you planning to tell me what you've been crazy over for the past few minutes? Is it the trunks Wing was in when you had that swimming seminar?**

**Otto: Eew, no**—

**Me: Was it the tight clothes he had to wear during one of your Stealth and Evasion classes?**

**Otto: What the hell**—

**Me: Was it**—

**Otto: DUDE! Seriously. (Breaks out into laughter)**

**Me: (Is about to whack Otto on the head)**

**Otto: WAIT! (Clears throat) I heard that you were attacked by a rooster (Breaks out into hysterics)**

**Me: (Glare) Do you want to be attacked by a rooster?**

**Otto: O_o; (Runs away)**

**Read and Review please!  
**


	15. Of Relations and Pillars

**Fufufu. Hey everyone! (Runs away, as tomatoes fly to her)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but school just started, and getting a good reputation there is hard O_o And owing to the fact that I have a KILLER headache right now, the chapter probably sucks _  
**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

"Wake up everyone!"

It had been two days since Otto's birthday. And that meant only one thing: Hogwarts. They were finally going to the school of magic. After being tutored on all the lessons from first to fifth year, the Fabulous Four had to go to Hogwarts as sixth year students. Luckily enough, their passion for learning about their other world had made things easier for the four of them.

"Have you packed your things yet?" Otto asked sleepily to his Asian friend. Wing nodded slowly, before slipping out of bed and stretching. Otto went to the bathroom to wash his face. He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

"We're finally going…" he muttered. He took a good look at the bathroom, which he would never see again. After all, he had a feeling that right after their time in Hogwarts they would leave for home. Otto sighed again, before going out the door.

"Laura called us down for breakfast." Wing told him. "She said that Harry would give us the game plan then."

"Right." Otto replied, following him down the stairs. Everyone was there, though barely anyone was eating. The Potter kids were fixing their trunks, Shelby and Laura were gathering things they hadn't packed the day before, and the adults were discussing amongst themselves. Wing returned to their room, getting their trunks too. Otto nodded, taking his, and dragging it down the stairs.

"Oh hey there." Al greeted, trying to force his trunk closed. Wing offered to do it for him, so Albus went to the table and offered everyone sandwiches.

"We're just going to wait for the ministry cars to come along before we leave. For now, just pack up and eat. The trip to Hogwarts will be pretty long, but very much eventful." Harry said, smiling, when he had finished his talk with Draco. Otto nodded, watching his two girl friends hop over to them.

"We're finally going to Hogwarts!" Shelby exclaimed, excited. Laura was grinning too.

"I'm actually pretty hyped up for this too." She said. "I mean, a school of magic! Really, I never expected this."

"Me either." Wing said. "But what bothers me most is the fact that we have relation to wizards."

"Yeah." Laura said. "As far as I know, one of my aunts was a witch."

"I have no clue about my family." Shelby commented. Otto shrugged.

"Maybe we'll find out about it on the way to Hogwarts." He suggested.

"Especially about you, pretty boy." Shelby added. Otto gave an uncomfortable grunt, before replying "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed, calling their attention. "Are your trunks ready?"

"Yes." Wing replied, nodding. Lily grinned.

"Good. The ministry cars are here." she said. Almost automatically, the adults started heaving their luggage out the door. The Potter kids followed.

The Fabulous Four took one last sweeping look at the house, before exiting the place as well.

Outside, there were two black taxis awaiting them, with two ministry officials in black leaning on them. Harry nodded, motioning for his kids to get in one of the cars. Hermione, Ron, Draco and George said that they had to bid their kids goodbye the day before, so they weren't there. Ginny followed her kids into one of the cars, as the ministry officials divided the luggage between them.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Otto grinned.

"As I'll ever be." He replied, getting into the vacant car.

* * *

"Eh?"

When they all arrived at King's cross Station, Otto was immediately confused. Harry said that they would be going to platform 9 ¾, and yet there seemed to be no existing platform with that name. His friends were equally perplexed as well.

"Follow us." Harry said, grinning. They stood in front of a pillar with the numbers 9 and 10 on opposite sides. They were still confused.

"Watch." Ginny instructed. The Fabulous Four watched, as James casually watched the people pass by. When a surge of travelers passed, he suddenly ran at the pillar. When the people disappeared, he was gone.

"Wait, what?" Laura exclaimed. Albus and Lily grinned, running at the pillar as well when another crowd passed. They disappeared into thin air.

"Don't get it yet?" Harry asked. They shook their heads. Harry grinned.

"Okay, you have to trust me on this. When I tell you to run at that pillar, _run_. Don't hesitate, or else you'll miss your chance. Ladies first." He said.

"Wait what—?" Shelby asked, though it was too late. Ginny told them to run, so they had to follow. Suddenly, they disappeared.

"Huh?" Wing asked, dumbfounded. Harry grinned, watching the people come and go. Another surge of people passed both sides of the pillar, and Harry told them to run.

"Here goes nothing." Otto muttered, pushing his cart at the pillar. He waited for a tremendous crash, which didn't even come. When he opened his eyes, his face filled with shock.

A scarlet red train took up most of his view, white smoke following. There was relentless chatter coming from all sides, as different Hogwarts students boarded the train.

"Welcome," Harry said, when he followed. "To Platform 9 and ¾."

Otto was awestruck, to say the least. The scarlet train was embossed with gold, bearing the name of its school. Wing tapped him on the shoulder, motioning for him to come along. They met up with the girls, who looked more than amazed.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing whistle sounded above all the noise, making everyone rush onboard. The Potter kids, having already gotten inside, were waving to their parents.

"Love you!" Lily shouted over the hullabaloo. The boys grinned, reaching for their parents' hands.

"Don't forget to write!" Ginny advised. "And don't leave our guests unattended!"

"Sure mom!" Albus replied, blowing kisses to his mother. The three kids went further inside, leaving the Fabulous Four to their luggage. Harry helped them up the stairs, trying to calm Sho as he hooted uncontrollably.

"Right then… keep safe! Write to us too!" he said, grinning. He gave all of them one armed hugs, before bidding them goodbye.

The whistle of the Hogwarts train sounded again, making all the parents move away from the rail. Shouts of goodbyes could be heard, as the train slowly moved away from them. They were finally headed to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hehehe...**

**Read and Review please!  
**


	16. Of Chocolate Frogs and Sprouts

**Hi? (Runs away, as a barrage of tomatoes fly at her)**

**WHAT DID THE TOMATOES EVER DO TO YOU?**

**Ahem. Anyways, hello xD Sorry if I haven't updated for... a... long... while... I'VE BEEN BUSY, OKAY!**

**Right. Yeah, just had to update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

Otto merely watched, as the figures of the adults slowly shrank. He sighed, smiled, and followed his friends to find a compartment. Only then did he realize that James and Lily had suddenly disappeared from view.

"Where'd they go?" he asked, somewhat confused. Albus smiled apologetically.

"They probably left to go to their friends." he said, shaking his head. "You can never tell what they'll do when mum and dad aren't around. I can hang with you guys for a while though."

Wing gave Albus a small and rare smile. "Thant would be nice." he said. Albus nodded, before leading the way down the small train corridor.

As they looked for an empty compartment, a few faces pressed at the windows of the doors to each division. Otto went close to Wing, trying not to get the attention of the other Hogwarts students under Wing's large frame. Compared to the slightly dim light of the train, however, his hair seemed to glow like moon light. Shelby grinned behind him.

"Looks like Snowy here already has some stalkers." she said jokingly, punching him in the elbow. Otto scowled and was about to say something, when Albus pointed out an almost empty compartment.

"It's just Scorpius." he said, entering the small place. Lara's eyebrow raised.

"Scorpius? _Really_?" she asked quietly. "Who would name a kid _Scorpius_?"

Said boy frowned, hearing what Laura thought was inaudible.

"My dad." he said, annoyed. He looked up from his book, _Hogwarts, a History_, when Laura gasped.

"You... are you Draco's son?" she asked, noting the semblance between the two. Scorpius nodded, looking a tad somber. He returned to his book, before Albus suddenly plopped down onto the seat beside him. Shelby awkwardly sat with them, while the other three sat of the other seat. All inhibition gone, Albus started chatting animatedly with Scorpius. He ignored for most of the part, only replying with short "hn"s or "nice to know"s.

"... and these are the people your and my dads are supposed to be protecting, you know that's—"

Suddenly, Scorpius's attention was caught. He looked to the other four people in the compartment.

"You guys are the... my dad's charges?" he asked, a little awed. Otto nodded.

"Oh, then I'm really sorry." he said, sounding a little embarrassed. "I thought you were just a bunch of newbies. I didn't expect you guys to be..."

"It's alright." Laura said, smiling. Scorpius smiled strangely, before actually talking to Albus again. Otto sighed. He was, annoyingly enough, really bored. He settled himself with staring out of the window. After a few minutes, the scenery changed from the fog-ridden, dank appearance of modern London, to lush green fields with cows, sheep, and the occasional horse. He hadn't realized he had begun to nod off, until Laura shook him awake.

"Food trolley's here." she said. Otto scratched him eyes, before seeing Albus outside, buying food from a little old lady. There was a chink of metal of metal, before the trolley rolled away. Albus entered the room with an armful of unidentifiable sweets and snacks.

"Have some." he said, one cheek filled with some sort of chocolate. Shelby sat on the floor, as Albus dumped all the contents onto the empty seat. Albus gave the Fabulous Four a few snacks, while Scorpius grabbed an orange pasty.

"Chocolate Frogs?"Shelby asked, turning the wrapper of the chocolate in her hand. Albus nodded.

"They're not _real_ frogs... but you'd best hold on to them if you want to eat them." he said a bit thickly. Scorpius rolled his eyes a little before beginning to berate Albus for talking with his mouth full. Shelby shrugged, before opening the package.

Quite suddenly, a frog popped out of the wrapper, before jumping into Laura's hair.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, swatting it off her head. The chocolate jumped off, before hopping out the open window.

"Told you." Albus said, grinning. Shelby was in shock, before shaking her head and grabbing another wrapper. She muttered something about not letting the next bugger slip away, when she noticed something at the back of the first Chocolate Frog wrapper.

"What's this?" she asked, flipping the wrapper over. Scorpius's eyes brightened slightly, before grabbing the card at the back.

"These are the collectible cards that come with the pack." he explained. He grinned, shoving the picture in Albus's face.

"Guess who." he said. Albus grinned back. Everyone else was confused.

"Dad." he said shortly. The Fabulous Four immediately grabbed the card out of his hand.

"What is he doing there?" Wing asked. Otto and Laura looked to him.

"Don't you know?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well, sorry, Mister and Missus Binary, but we don't spend our time locked in the library." Shelby retorted, as though she'd been insulted.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione... they were the—"

Suddenly, the door to their compartment slammed open. A hulking, gorilla of a teen barged in, followed by a girl with a jutting jaw and square build, and a slender boy with straight hair and a nose high in the air.

"Hello there runts." the leader bellowed in a raspy voice. Scorpius and Albus grimaced.

"Hello to you too, Goyle." the latter said, trying to sound like he was civilized and _not_ trying to get angry. Albus, shook his head in irritation.

"Jeez, you guys couldn't have chosen a worse timing." he muttered, glancing at Otto, Wing, Laura and Shelby. Goyle caught his glimpse, so he focused on the Fabulous Four who were sitting close to each other, trying to read the card.

"And I thought you didn't adopt filthy pets." Goyle said, sneering. Otto raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit incredulously. The hulking boy grinned,

"You heard me, weirdo." he said. "What's with the hair, anyway? Trying to make a fashion statement or didja just age too fast?"

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Just like Block and Tackle." she muttered.

Goyle ignored this. "And what's with the Chinese?" he asked, sounding disgusted. Wing caught the tone. He stood up, easily passing the gorilla's height. Goyle winced a little, before grinning.

"Well then, good afternoon." he said slyly. "You know, if you really want to get known in Hogwarts, you'd best join me, Nott and Zabini." Wing gave him an irate look. He looked to Albus and Scorpius, who just seemed irked at their enemies's presence.

"I think we know who're smart enough in this compartment." Laura retorted. The girl with the jutting jaw snorted.

"Have it your way, pepper." she said, flipping her hair. It was Shelby's turn to snort, as the three left them.

"What was with that?" Otto asked, a bit miffed. Albus scowled.

"Those were _The Untouchables_." he said. Shelby looked at him, unbelieving. She then laughed.

"The _Untouchables_?" she repeated. "Really?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "They're just so irritating. They think they're so high and mighty, bullying all the younger or newer students in Hogwarts. Connor Goyle, Milicent Nott and Pansy Zabini." he shook his head. "Dear god, it's like they have no brains."

"What was with their offer?" Wing asked.

Albus scoffed. "Those three are just a bunch of wimps, really. They wanted someone tough and imposing to be their bodyguard and scapegoat."

"No offense." he added quickly.

"None taken." Wing replied, shaking his head. There was an awkward silence before:

"Wanna eat?"

* * *

"Whoa." was all Otto could say, as they approached the large, grandiose, and slightly haunting castle. The old, fleshy brick seemed centimeters away as they were whisked past the doors of the school. Otto breathed in the smell of wet grass and delicious food as they climbed out of the carriages.

Otto stared at the horses for a very long time. They were bony, skeletal even, and they had bat-like wings growing from their sides. Wing, Laura and Shelby stared at them too, before Albus and Scorpius dragged them off.

"So..." Albus said, in the crowd of former Hogwarts students. "You guys have seen death then?"

"Huh?" Otto asked, snapped out of his reverie. He'd been watching the moving paintings, enthralled and remembering that there were no mechanisms controlling the living portraits.

"All of you could see the thestrals..." he said, sounding a little scared. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die."

"Oh." Otto said. He didn't think it would be fine to say that he'd _killed_ people at some point in his life, so he just shrugged.

"I guess." he replied. Albus was about to say something, when a plump woman with flyaway hair navigated her way through the thick crowd of students. When she found Albus, he sidestepped.

"Hello there Mr. Potter." she greeted. Albus nodded quickly and nervously.

"I take it that these four are your charges." she stated, rather than asked. He nodded again.

"Well then, we will have introductions later." the woman said, motioning for the Fabulous Four to follow her. They waved goodbye to Albus and Scorpius, as they went up the stairs of the school.

* * *

"I am Professor Pomona Sprout, the headmistress of Hogwarts." she said, in an ornately designed oval of a room. A few, strange-looking plants stood on the large windowsill, and one medium-sized fruit-bearing tree stood in a corner. Some percentage of the wall was covered in diagrams, maps, and pages with pictures of plants.

Nigel would have been pleased.

However, what stood out most was an entire wall, with paintings of wizards and witches in cushy chairs and dark backgrounds. On the bottom of the wall was a plaque of gold, with the words, "The Former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts."

"I am guessing you are the ones we were asked to care for." she said, nodding to the four teens. Otto nodded in reply.

"I'm Otto Malpense, professor. He's Wing Fanchu, she's Laura Brand and she's Shelby Trinity." he said, gesturing to his friends.

"Nice to meet all of you." she said. "Usually I would be the one who would ask more questions and cozy up a bit, but we'd best get the private sorting done before the feast starts."

The Fabulous Four looked at her, confused.

"Sorting?'

* * *

**Hehehe... I bet you're wondering what houses they'll be in :3**

**Read and review please!  
**


	17. Of Hats and Barons

**Hah! I updated pretty fast :D**

**Otto: (Mumbles)**

**Me: What's wrong with you, Snowy?**

**Otto: I can't believe you put me in- (Is tackled by a ninja in aquamarine) HEY! I thought the spoiler ninja was just limited to Dragonflies?**

**Me: Meh. Spoiler Ninja appears where Spoiler Ninja is needed.**

**Otto: -_-;**

**Me: Well then, no more spoiling, or I'm ordering Spoiler Ninja to gromp you.**

**Otto: Gromp?**

**Me: Grope/Glomp.**

**Otto: O_o;**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

The sorting, as it turned out, was what James had been talking about before. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. According to James, Gryffindor were for the brave at heart, Ravenclaw was for the really smart students of Hogwarts ("Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, like what Aunt Luna says." James said), and Hufflepuff was for the hardworking people. He turned his nose at Slytherin, saying he didn't really like those slimy gits.

"Now, who'll go first?" Professor Sprout asked. Immediately, Wing, Otto and Shelby stepped backwards, leaving Laura glaring at her friends. However, she still approached Professor Sprout confidently, sitting on the stool the older woman provided.

The Fabulous Four were evidently confused when she brought out an old, worn-out pointed hat.

They did not question Professor Sprout, as she placed the hat on Laura's head. What _did_ shock them, however, was when the hat split at the seam, like a mouth. The Sorting Hat began to speak.

"So, these must be those teens Hogwarts is supposed to care for." it said with a slight sneer. "You kids definitely _seem _different."

"Ah, I recognize this attitude." it suddenly said, after a short silence. "Quite shy, yet strong in heart and sharp in intellect. Clever, no doubt, just like your aunt."

Laura looked up with her eyes, the hat slightly covering most of her face. From the looks of it she still couldn't get over the fact that the hat was _talking_.

"RAVENCLAW!" it announced. Laura gave a lopsided smile to her friends, before stepping beside Shelby and giving her a push. Said blond rolled her eyes but still stepped up anyway. She skipped to the stool and let Professor Sprout jam the hat on her head.

"Headstrong, that's what I say." the hat said. "A little stubborn, but you definitely have your own flair."

Shelby grinned, and her friends chuckled.

"No doubt... GRYFFINDOR!" it said. Sprout took off the hat, and Shelby pranced off to her friends. She elbowed tall, dark and humorless forward. Wing rolled his eyes, before sitting still on the chair. Before the hat even touched his head, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Always heroics." Otto whispered, smiling. Wing smiled back. However, Otto was just worried that they would all be separated. Sure, Shelby and Wing stayed together, but what of him and Laura?

Otto stepped forward and sat on the stool. He kept his hands hidden, as they were gripping the stool very tightly. Sprout placed the pointed hat on Otto's head.

"Ah... this head is quite a challenge." the hat said. "But wait... is this really a head, or is it..." the hat stopped. Otto feared the worst.

"No..." the hat said. After some time, the hat spoke after a tense silence.

"Looks like this boy... quite cunning and astute, yet caring for those who matter. Well boy, you're quite a challenge..." the hat paused again.

"_Don't say anything..." _Otto thought. _"Don't say it aloud, please... I may not be human, but don't say it!"_

"_I won't." _he heard in his head. Otto looked up at the hat, though it didn't return his gaze.

"SLYTHERIN!" it exclaimed. Otto visibly relaxed, and before Sprout removed the hat he gave a small "thank you". The hat nodded, as Otto went to his friends.

"Well, mister cunning and astute." Shelby said, still grinning. "Looks like we're not going to be in the same class for a while."

"Well it'll be a new experience for all of us." Laura said. She sounded confident, but inside she felt a little downhearted. Otto noted her mood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean we're really going to split up and stuff." Otto said positively. "We can hang out during breaks and free hours, plus we get to meet other people too."

"Point taken." Wing said. "We will still be friends after all."

Shelby grinned.

"No need to worry, Brand." she added. "You've still got your bullet-magnet crew with you."

* * *

As the Fabulous Four entered the Great Hall, everyone else was still settling into their seats. Sprout pointed out the different houses, before she hurried to a long table with a few other adults sitting there. Otto grinned; it reminded him so much of HIVE.

Sprout hurried to the tallest chair, which the Fabulous Four presumed was for the headmistress. A few people caught their eyes. A stout, wrinkly wizard sitting on a few thick books for height. A tall, stiff looking witch who somehow reminded them of the Contessa, but without the architectural wonder that was her hair. A neat haired, slightly handsome yet long-nosed wizard with a kind smile and a sweet attitude to Professor Sprout.

"Bye." Wing and Shelby said, parting from their to friends. Laura nodded to Otto, as they split away as well.

Otto slowed his walking a little, before finding a seat a little away from the other Hogwarts students. As he tried (and failed) to remain ignored by his new classmates, he took in the grandeur of the scenery.

When Otto looked up, he saw the sky. At first he jumped slightly in his seat, but after a while he realized that the ceiling was probably charmed or something. Because he was sure that there was no hole in the roof when he first saw Hogwarts.

Candles, floating above them, illuminated most of the Great Hall. The rest of the place was lit with grand torches. There were four, long, ornately carved tables that took up most of the hall. At that moment Otto was reminded of the four streams: Alpha, Henchman, Technical and Political/Financial. He grinned again.

His grin slipped, however, when he felt a chill run down his spine.

Cackles could be heard from all over the hall. Some of the Hogwarts students cheered, as the ghosts began floating into the room. Otto grimaced, when he realized a well-fed looking ghost (Otto rolled his eyes at the irony) had floated _through_ him. The man had curly hair, like the ones Otto recognized from the olden days. The creepy thing about him though was the blood stain on his chest.

"Hell, those ghosts give me the creeps." A familiar voice said. Otto turned to find Scorpius beside him. Said boy grinned.

"How are you?" he asked. "Looks like you got into Slytherin."

Otto shrugged. "I suppose." he said. "Do you think we'll be in the same classes?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Nah, I'm in a different year. But we'll be in the same common room, so it'll be a little more comforting." However, Scorpius still frowned.

"We're house mates with the _Untouchables_ though." he said, irritated. Otto's expression darkened a little.

"Well, at least I'll know a few other buddies here." he said sarcastically. Scorpius grimaced, before turning his attention to Professor Sprout. The Sorting was to begin.

* * *

**By the way, since I'll be too lazy next time, I probably won't add the Sorting in the next chapter. Besides, there aren't going to be any major characters there.**

**Read and Review please!  
**


	18. Of Feasts and Irritations

**Hey all!**

**Sorry sorry sorry SORRY! I haven't been able to update almost any of my stories in almost two months! I suddenly became so addicted to Glee, especially since Never Been Kissed (New OTP alert!), that I couldn't find any inspiration for HIVE!**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it is now official: White Replica is a Gleek.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

The next day, Otto was still in a daze. After the Sorting, food had suddenly appeared on the golden plates lined up on all of the long tables. Whole roasted chickens, thick steaks doused with gravy, piles of roasted, boiled and mashed potatoes, giant plates with pasta, salads of different kinds, flagons of juice and water, racks of ribs, fillets of salmon, dishes with shrimps, and many other delicacies popped out of nowhere (1). The new students were shocked at the sight of all the food, but the others just started grabbing at them. Otto grinned at all the food, before piling his plate with ribs and potatoes. HIVE had good food, maybe even more so than Hogwarts, but when would he ever have the chance to eat food from nowhere?

Even after the sumptuous dinner, the golden plates filled with desserts of different sizes, kinds and flavors, so much that Otto felt he wouldn't be able to try them all. Puddings the color of honey, chilled bowls of different mousses, cakes filled with hundreds of creams and jams, pots au chocolat, pain au chocolat, fondant au chocolat, Italian lobster tail pastries, tarts, tortes, gateaux, bowls of ice cream and gelato, chocolate and cream dipped fruits, and hundreds more (2). Even HIVE couldn't have provided this much in one sitting.

Otto grinned at the thought of seeing his friends that morning. The Slytherin common room had been luxurious, yes, and there hadn't been much trouble, but he hadn't gone one night without having even a small chat with his tall, best friend in such a long time. Strange as it sounded, he even missed those times when Shelby would barge in out of nowhere, with Laura in tow, just to bother her best guy buddies.

"_I don't think you're allowed to sit with them in their tables though." Scorpius had said the day before. "'Specially since you're a Slytherin and they're Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. It's like an unspoken rule."_

"_It probably doesn't stop you and Albus though." Otto replied. Scorpius smirked._

"_Point taken. Usually don't sit at the tables. We sometimes avoid the place; we usually just bring food out of the hall and eat everywhere else."_

"How was your night Otto?" asked Laura, smiling kindly. Otto smiled back.

"Not so bad, considering. Though I missed your constant barging in." he replied. Laura laughed.

"Yeah, I missed Shelby's stupidity too." she said. "Speaking of which, I wonder how she felt having Wing all to herself, even with the boys and girls being "separated"."

"Bet you a galleon they just snuck back down to their common room to make out." Otto said, snickering.

"Deal." Laura said, smirking. "Speaking of the devils..." she said, waving to Wing and Shelby as they approached them, looking awake but a bit disgruntled.

"Hey there Whitey, Brand." Shelby greeted. Wing just gave them a calm smile.

"How was your night?" Laura asked.

"I've never had such a calm night. It was so boring." Shelby replied, sounding disappointed. Otto laughed.

"Yeah, I miss the gunshots and your constant interruptions too." he replied. Wing grinned.

"It was rather quiet, except everyone kept on staring at me." he said, sounding annoyed. Shelby snorted.

"Not their fault they're all shorter than you." she said, elbowing him in the sides. Otto and Laura chuckled.

"Aye, I'd have to agree on that." Laura said. Shelby grinned, before whispering something into her ear. Laura looked surprised for one moment, before looking defeated.

"Knew it!" Otto exclaimed, doing a fist pump. "Pay up."

Laura groaned, before handing over a galleon from her robe pocket. Wing raised his eyebrow, before understanding. He rolled his eyes, before motioning for everyone to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Otto groaned, while he sat with a bunch of strangers in the Potions dungeons. Okay, maybe they weren't _all_ strangers; Laura was there too. In fact, they were sitting right beside each other, away from everyone else. Instead of being ignored, however, almost everyone in the room stared at his _hair_.

Otto had read up on Veela before, and he knew they had white skin, blue eyes and blinding blond hair. He really wanted to shout that his hair was WHITE and not a blinding blond, but somehow Otto felt that his anger would probably go out the wrong way. Either way, he had to handle this calmly.

The teacher who suddenly walked in was a tan skinned lady with long black hair, horn rimmed, black and orange glasses, and a blank face. She was wearing the standard black robes Otto had seen on most the teachers, though she wore orange, blue and black Vans shoes instead of... whatever the other teacher wore. She looked no older than twenty five. (3)

"Hello all," she greeted, lacking the British accent most of them had. In fact, she didn't seem from the country at all.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm a new face to all of you; Professor Slughorn just retired last year, poor old man. I used to be one of his favorites, especially since I was good at Potions." she said.

"I'm Aggie Huklaban, a foreign and former Hogwarts student. I'm probably going to be in this position for a year, before the headmistress kicks me out for exploding a Potions dungeon or for setting something important on fire." She grinned, before shrugging. "Oh, and since my last name's pretty wordy, just call me Professor Laban." She added. Professor Laban surveyed the slightly confused looks of her class, before clapping her hands together.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she said. "Please turn your books to page 27, where you will see the summary of one of the usual things students your year can do."

"The Draught of Irritation." Professor Laban said, tapping her wand on the chalk board. Immediately, an introduction on the draught appeared. She motioned for her students to bring out their notebooks. "It is an intermediate potion for Hogwarts students. The potion is designed not only to cause irritation, as its name says, but it draws the drinker to said irritation. An example of this would be, if you disliked spiders. As long as the draught is still in effect, five minutes by the way, the person will have spiders crossing his direction for those five minutes."

"What exactly is the point of this potion?" Laura asked, more curious than disbelieving. Professor Laban smiled.

"Well, I thought some students who have… Tricky tendencies would find this interesting." She replied. A few people in the room grinned, some exchanging glances and high-fives. Professor Laban continued.

"The potion may seem a bit complex as you read it, but really, it's as easy as pie." She said, smiling.

"I've never made pie before." Otto muttered, causing Laura to giggle. "Oh, pie is easy to make." Professor Laban replied, winking. "Now, get all the things you'll need from the student's cupboards and whoever makes the best Draught of Irritation by the time class ends will get to keep one dose of it and earn twenty points for his or her house."

Everyone started to shuffle around, getting their ingredients and lighting their cauldrons. Professor Laban merely leaned on her mahogany table and waited for everyone to actually start on their draughts. When she did, she sat down and brought out the day's Daily Prophet.

Otto scanned his ingredients, referred to his book, and began the potion which, apparently, was as easy as pie.

* * *

**(1) I just made you hungry, didn't I? (Evil grin)**

**(2) Muahahahaha. (Evil smirk)**

**(3) SELF INSERT ALERT.**

**Read and Review please!  
**


End file.
